So This Is Love
by Jet Set Yoyo
Summary: All throughout his life Gaara has never known the meaning of love. In a desperate attempt to escape the comments of the villagers and the loneliness he felt, he left his village meeting a new girl on the way. GaaraXOC
1. Can't Take This Anymore

So This Is Love?  
By: Amber Cote

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters mentioned except Kaira. If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time on the internet writing fics.

Summary: All throughout his life Gaara has never known the meaning of love. No one showed it to him. In a desperate attempt to escape the comment of the villager and the loneliness he felt, Gaara left the sand village and somehow ended up in the middle of a long-term training mission for all the Konoha Genins in the middle of a forest in a small cabin. A new girl, an orphan with amnesia befriends Gaara and is starting to make him feel strange while he stays with them. No Yaoi, shonen-ai or anything creepy like that although we all know many people somehow seems to like it… oddly. It just doesn't fit this story. (GaaraXOc maybe some others)

("Normal Speech", 'Flashbacks', _Gaara's Thoughts_)

A solitary figure sat in the shadows of the cool night as the half-moon shone down on the quiet desert village. He was the only one awake, he knew that for sure. Gaara, Gaara of the desert was his name, a name to be feared, a name representing the "monster" of the hidden sand village. A child born with the sealed shukaku spirit within him, which he could not control. In the dead of night if he should fall asleep, it would awaken. Gaara's lack of sleep showed clearly on his pale face, his eyelids a deep blackened color.

Gaara sighed; he was bored and greatly exhausted. _The sun will rise soon… unfortunately_. He stood, swiftly and quietly he jumped from the tree branch he was perched on, onto the ground. The sun had risen a bit by the time he had reached his so called home, which he shared with his two older siblings, Temari and Kankurou. Temari was already awake and in a panic because he wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" Gaara said eyeing her as she ran out of his room with sweat dripping down her face.

"Gaara, there you are! You scared me, I-" She exclaimed but was cut off.

"I scared you? Why… You think I'm out at night to kill people? Well don't worry I'm not, you wouldn't even understand the slightest bit so don't bother to be concerned." He looked down briefly trying to hide a glint of hurt showing in his eyes. Temari saw it anyway.

"N-no that's not what I meant Gaara I swear. I worry about you, after all you're my baby brother," Temari explained her voice lowering into a whisper, "You know… it hurts to see you so sad all the time."

Gaara looked up and stared at her, his eyes wide in confusion fora brief moment. _N-no ones… ever… said that to me_. Temari looked back at him and smiled. _Why…? No…No! It's a lie, Baki set her up for this or some other idiot... it's a trap to assasinate me. _

"Temari… I'm leaving. I don't know if or when I'm coming back," Gaara started to say in his normal, cold voice but softened when he saw her expression to fakely reassure her , "Don't worry Temari, I'll be fine, I'll come back ok?"

Temari smiled as Gaara exited the small house. Kankurou who had just woken up and was still fairly sleepy stared puzzled at Temari, still standing by the door. She wished Gaara the best of luck in her mind and sat down for breakfast.

Meanwhile, a short distance away from Konoha, the group of Genins were all together engaging in a long-term training mission. Things in Konoha had finally settled down again since the assassination of the Third Hokage. A young girl by the name of Kaira had recently joined the Leaf Village. She was an orphan and wandered there passing out in the middle of a street.

Kaira was a strange girl; she was more distant and mysterious than anyone else in the village, she also had sudden mood changes to certain topics. Her chin length light brown hair and forever bored emerald eyes would catch the eye of anyone though she never paid attention to frivolous things like boys or so called "girlfriends". She worked hard in the academy to catch up to the other genins for she was the same age as them but not of the same level. Finally it was her day; her graduation exam for the academy was to go on the training mission that summer with the rest of the Genins. She would be judged by her performance and how well she worked with the entire team.

Gaara had been wandering the forests and towns for nearly a month. He was broke, exhausted and starving. He continued to wander aimlessly through the forest until finally he had come to the solitary cabin that the genins were training in. He tiredly peered through one of the windows to see Naruto yelling at Sasuke as well as the others doing their own things. _W-what? What are they all doing out here? Hmm… guess there's no where else to go but… God damn it…! _Gaara suddenly clutched his head, memories of the fight during the Chuunin exam with Sasuke filled his head. The Shukaku was just itching to get out and taste blood again. It had been a while and Gaara himself was a bit changed by the encounter with Naruto, though the Shukaku sometimes built up enough power to possess him for a short amount of time in order to kill a person or two. Just as he disappeared from the window to knock on the door, Sakura had thought she saw someone and was heading to the door as well. Just as she opened it to look outside, Gaara was standing outside it ready to knock and was almost hit in the face. In fact he would've been if it wasn't for the sand armor that came and protected him at the last second. The sand cursed by his dead mother then on its own went after Sakura. Sakura screamed, everyone looked up and Gaara started to panic, he didn't wish to be cast away for this small incident already.Immediately creating a wall of sand in front of Sakura to protect her, all the sand stopped dead in its tracksand he walked calmly over to her as she sat, dazed, on the ground.

"I-I…I'm sorry, you startled me, the sand… it has a mind of its ownthat tried to interpret peoples actionsin order to protect me...wellactually... it my mothers mind really in a way. Are you hurt," Gaara said looking down at her, though his face showed no emotion, his voice did. Sakura looked up at him, tears in her eyes, the fear of him showed clearly as she sat defenseless in front of him.

"Y-you're… Ga-"

"Gaara! Hey, long time no see," Naruto yelled when he saw it was him and ran over. Gaara looked up, recognizing his loud voice at once. "Come on in, are you gonna stay with us?"

"W-Wha? Hey! Naruto this is a mission, you can't just invite someone in, especially without consulting the rest of the team." Argued Sasuke, refusing to let the person who was partially responsible for the death of the Hokage and almost killing him and Naruto, stay with them.

"Sasuke! He's my friend and I say he stays, looks like Temari and Kankurou aren't with him so he must be out on his own. He looks so tired and hungry too. He staying and that's it!" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke. Sasuke, already annoyed with Naruto just gave up and went to his room with Sakura of course following close behind. Kaira who was one of the three who didn't go over to the door, looked up at the red-haired boy for a moment then continued on with her studying. Neji and Shino, the other two who didn't get up were reading a scroll. Gaara wasn't paying much attention, he was once again clutching his head trying to suppress the memories flooding through his mind, memories of Yashamaru protecting the girl in the playground, as well as others of different people protecting their loved ones.Thetwo Jounins leading thesummer-long training sessioncame out of the other room in the cabin just in time to see Gaara fall to the ground after losing consciousness.

Gaara awoke to darkness, a silhouette of one person was all he could see. The figure got up and started towards him.

"W-who are you…? Where am I?" Gaara asked still not completely aware of anything. The light flickered and Kaira was standing next to him with a wet cloth ready to put it on his forehead. Gaara jumped as she came closer with it.

"Don't touch me." He demanded, back to his usual self already.

"Calm down, I'm only trying to help. I felt kind of bad, from all I've heard about you anyway."

"I don't want your help or your sympathy. Leave me alone!"

"I don't think so… you're too weak to do anything. Come on sleep, I won't hurt you. I don't care what you want." Gaara grabbed her wrists and tried to push her away but as she said he was too weak and only succeeded in hurting himself more so he gave in. She placed the cloth on his forehead and took another one and cleaned an old reopened wound. Gaara watched her carefully, she worked diligently in her first aid andhealing artsalmost like a pro.Proof of that was the wound was already feeling better than before, better than it had felt when he treated it himself.

"Well since we didn't expect to have any others joining us, you'll have to share a room with me. The others are already sharing their rooms with someone so this is the only vacant one."

"I'm…not staying," Gaara answered sleepily, "Thanks… for your help."

"Hey hey hey now, you can't go anywhere with those wounds. You're exhausted too and pretty skinny, are you eating alright? It'd be best for you to stay for a little while."

"I'm not staying I told you!"

"Yes you are!"

"You're a stubborn bitch aren't you?"

"Maybe I am, but you're a stubborn bastard as well."

"No, I just know what I want, and that is to leave here now. Good bye!" Gaara attempted to get out of the bed but Kaira pushed him back down. He struggled to get her off him but he was still very weak. She sat on him and stayed there, smirking at his sad, weak attempts. Just then Naruto came in to see how he was feeling.

"Uhh… did I…interrupt something?" He asked staring at the strange scene before him. Gaara shot him a cold, irritated glance while Kaira just laughed and told him she was keeping him from running away. Naruto smiled and walked over to tease Gaara.

"Uh well we were going to go out now. We wanted to know if you were going to come Kaira."

"Nah, I have to stay here and make sure Mr. Stubborn here doesn't sneak out on me." Gaara just ignored her and laid there pouting.

"I'll go if it will get this crazy, annoying woman off me so I can breathe."

Naruto laughed and waved good-bye to Kaira and grinned mockingly at Gaara as he left. Kaira finally got off of him and went to find something to eat for them both. Gaara was far too exhausted now to even keep his eyes open, he fell into a deep sleep by the time Kaira came back.

"Ah brings back memories…" She said to herself stroking Gaara's hair out of complete boredom.

'But Kaira-chan! I'm ok, I don't need to rest!' A boyabout her agesaid trying to convince the young girl to let go of him.

'No Soumaru. Your mom says you need to rest, even though it doesn't hurt, if you play too much or accidentally get hurt it'll make it worse. We all know you're accident prone.'

Kaira snapped out of her memory to Gaara laying there staring at her coldly. She was still stroking his hair. _I…What… is this? I hate her… but I don't want her to go… Damn it! N-no… I can't…_

"Let…go." He looked away.

"You… are a strange little boy, you know that?" Kaira smiled at him and left the room.

After a few days, Gaara was back to his old usual self. His wounds were completely healed. Though now he had everyone's hair standing on end due to the lack of trust. Out of boredom he walked into the living room where everyone was sitting and plopped himself down on one of the couches. The two Jounins there looked around nervously as everyone else stared at him. Kaira came out of the kitchen and sat down next to him.

"Good morning, sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

"Better… thank you. You didn't have to…"

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to." _Wanted…?_

"You're crazy Kaira, helping him out. I bet he would've killed you right then and there if he hadn't been so weak." Said Sakura, looking at Kaira but keeping an eye on Gaara as well. Gaara looked up at Sakura coldly, he wanted to kill her in the back of his mind. _I can't take this…_ Gaara stood up and walked out the door.

"Oh great Sakura, now look what you did." Kairascoldedhergetting up to follow him.

"Did what? Not like he has any feelings anyway. He's nothing but a cold-hearted monster."

"Sakura…you're a bitch. He's still human… with or without the Shukaku spirit."

By the time Kaira went outside, Gaara was a bit of a distance away so she would have to run to catch up to him. Sakura and a few others sat close to the window and watched her. Mostly watching to make sure Gaara wouldn't kill her then and there.

"G-Gaara! W-wait please. I want to talk to you a bit more. Please? I won't bother you and you can leave anytime you feel like it..." Kaira yelled out of breath and only halfway towards him. Gaara stopped and looked back at her, he looked different from before but she wasn't close enough to tell. He picked up his pace, trying to make it look like he wasn't hurrying and disappeared into the forest. Kaira finally caught her breath and picked up her pace as well but by the time she got to where he had been standing, she couldn't see him up ahead at all.

"Gaara! Gaara please come back." Kaira called through the clusters of trees, hoping he was still close enough to hear her. Night had fallen, everyone at the window was long gone, doing their own things again. Kaira sat on the hill where she saw Gaara last, waiting for the slight chance he would come back. Naruto came out and sat down beside her.

"Gaara's a pretty independent person, he wont trust anyone either so he's probably not coming back. Come on inside it's getting colder, if he comes back then he comes back."

Kaira nodded and followed Naruto back inside the cabin. A shadowy figure loomed somewhat close to the cabin but not enough to be detected.Sakura smirked knowing that Gaara had left for sure, feeling relieved as well. Naruto couldn't help but glare at Sakura, she was being so heartless considering Gaara could've killed her so easily but actually saved her from the cursed sand. Kaira was too preoccupied with the thoughts of Gaara to notice much of anything, which quickly landed her in her room. As she entered she came to find a certain red-haired boy she'd been looking for.

"You called?" Gaara said in a mono-tone. Sitting Indian-style on her bed. She smiled and sat down next to him without any hesitation, surprising him just a bit.

"Yeah…I didn't want you to leave. There's no reason to, I mean… well…" _She wants me…here? I…don't understand…_

"Well I won't be staying forever, I'll only stay a few more days. It's quite late you know..." Gaara said laying down on the far side of thebed he and Kaira would have to share since there were, as she said earlier, no more places in the cabin to sleep. Kaira lay on the other side not too far bt not too close,eyes closed, thinking to herself why she was gettingattached to this boy.She didn't even like him that much but he reminded her of a very old friend. Gaara was staring at the ceiling trying to comprehend everything that happened that day. Kaira soon fell asleep. _I'm so confused… what is this…feeling?_

Midnight came and went, Gaara was still thinking but with his eyes closed now, while Kaira was fast asleep on her side facing him. Every few minutes she would whimper and jump a bit, becoming more and more frequent until she didn't stop whimpering for 3 minutes. Gaara looked over at her and sighed, he tried waking her but she didn't budge. _She's in a dead sleep…lucky…_ He tried talking to her but the whimpering only got worse. Finally he shook her a tad bit more violent than he had intended. _Mm… sounds nice…a dead sleep…dead…_ The whimpering died down and she was back to a peaceful sleep. More hours went by and soon it was morning. Gaara hadfallen asleep,he was exhausted and couldn't stay awake any longer. She was awake, she just hadn't opened her eyes yet, she felt…warm, warmer than normal. Finally her eyes opened and she was met face to face with the peaceful sleeping face of Gaara. Looking around Kaira noticed she was lying quite close tohim, andhad her hand on his chest. As she moved Gaara began to stir and woke up abruptly.

"Morning." He said in his usual voice. Then soon realized she was touching him and mentally slapped himself for allowing himself to fall asleep and let it happen. _It's... warm..._

"Uhm… morning Gaara…sorry..." Kaira said getting up and stretching.

Gaara looked down at his hands. "F-for what?"

"You seemed startled about how you woke up so…I'm sorry. Guess I'm just used to having something to hug in the middle of the night. I usually sleep with my stuffy I got from my best friend."

"N-no it's ok, yeah I was a bit startled. Only because...well... uhm...never mind." _Only because I've never been touched in even the slightest way... except from my siblings...which wouldn't touch me on purpose if their life depended on it..._

Gaara looked up clearly lost in thought.Kaira smiled and decided to take another chance and hug him, surprising him yet again._S-so…warm…I like this... hugs..._Kaira got up and left the room, most likely headed towards the kitchen as she almost always was. Warmth was felt in Gaara's face, unlike anything he'd everfeltbefore. He touched his cheeks but nothing seemed different so he got up and checked the mirror. THE Gaara was blushing, and quite a bit. He couldn't help but smile to himself. _This… is so strange and far more exciting than killing..._

Ok everyone, please review now. I'll decide to continue the next chapter based on the reviews I get. Btw I do know Gaara is slightly out of character and he's probably warming up to Kaira much too quickly. The reason is when I started this I had intended it to be much shorter than what it is now.I've changed it a bit from the original version which some of you have already read… Thanks for reading though, enjoy.


	2. Dreams Become Reality

So This Is Love

Chapter 2, by Amber Cote

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters mentioned except Kaira. If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time on the internet writing fics.

Summary: All throughout his life Gaara has never known the meaning of love. No one showed it to him. In a desperate attempt to escape the comment of the villager and the loneliness he felt, Gaara left the sand village and somehow ended up in the middle of a long-term training mission for all the Konoha Genins in the middle of a forest in a small cabin. A new girl, an orphan with amnesia befriends Gaara and is starting to make him feel strange while he stays with them. No Yaoi, shonen-ai or anything creepy like that although we all know many people somehow seems to like it… oddly. It just doesn't fit this story. (GaaraXOc maybe some others)

Me- Thanks everyone who reviewed including the 4 people from the old one. Had to repost the first chapter because I changed it and it refused to show up on the site even after a day. Sorry it took so long, I usually write during school but I was a bit too busy this week or it would've been up sooner. Well here you are! Enjoy!

("Normal Speech", 'Flashbacks', _Gaara's Thoughts, _**Shukaku speaking to Gaara**)

It had been about two hours since Kaira had woken up and left Gaara in the room, alone with his thoughts. She entered the room, quietly, just in case Gaara had ended up asleep again. No one was there, no sleeping Gaara, no anything. Kaira felt a bit disappointed, considering she must have scared him off because of the small incident early this morning. She sighed and sat down on the fluffy bed they shared last night. Still kind of smells like him, a cross between cologne and sand. Wait a minute, why was she thinking about that? After a few minutes of sitting silently on the bed Kaira was really bored now. She grabbed a few shuriken, opened the window and started some target practice at a large tree about 10 feet away. Her aim had greatly improved since she had first come to the village and joined the ninja academy. A shuriken strayed here and there, hitting nothing but leaves, but overall she was getting better and better. She was almost good enough to match Sasuke and Naruto. Suddenly after the last shuriken was thrown, a trail of sand shot out from the tree she had aimed at and grabbed her, pulling her over towards the tree. Gaara of course was at the other end of it, glaring at her.

"Are you deliberately aiming at me, or are you too stupid to realize I was there? You are a ninja after all and I'd expect even you would be able to notice I was there. Red doesn't exactly blend with dark green." Gaara snapped, clearly irritated over something or maybe nothing at all, she still wasn't sure she understood him.

"N-no I-I'm sorry… I really didn't realize you were there. I thought you left after... after what happened this morning." Kaira whispered staring at Gaara's feet since she couldn't see her own around the sand still holding her. She was dangling pretty high off the ground too, she shivered as the thought of him dropping her ran through her head. Gaara rolled his eyes and dropped her beside him, she looked pretty upset about his coldness, though she couldn't say it wasn't normal. He noticed it right away but couldn't find the words to make her feel better, like it wasn't even in his vocabulary, or even his language. Words of comfort, showing kindness of any sort was near impossible for the young cold-hearted boy. Well maybe not in his head, "his" mind you, not Shukaku's.

There was a long silence afterwards which consisted of Gaara staring at the rising sun and Kaira staring at him. Finally the silence was too overwhelming for her and she spoke, calmly and quietly,

"Gaara…," There was no answer not even a nod of acknowledgment, she continued anyway, "Well, I was only wondering…Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat if you'd like?"

"I think I'll pass." Gaara spoke finally. He slowly turned his head to see her. She looked up at him, nodded and stood.

"I'm going back inside, if you want anything, just ask. See you later." She hopped down from the giant tree and walked across the grassy lawn halfway to the front door of the cabin. Gaara looked down at her out of curiosity. Kaira had turned in the direction where the forest went deeper and darker, she then began to walk slowly into it. Gaara shook his head and continued watching the sun, as if there was anything better to do. _I should be doing something… I left to try and figure out why everyone else thinks love makes you stronger… I'm strong aren't I? No… I guess not. Wonder where she went._

After a few moments of talking to himself inside his head Gaara came to the conclusion he would follow her. If she caught him he'd say it was merely out of curiosity. Although it partially was that, in whole it was something more, something he himself didn't even understand. Just as he was about to enter where Kaira had disappeared, Hinata had come outside for fresh air and a short walk in the peaceful forest. All the training they had gone through had tired everyone out and the short amounts of time they had to rest, eat and have some fun of their own, they took without complaint.

"G-Gaara-san… G-good morning, did you sleep well?" Hinata was playing with her fingers nervously, not quite out of fear though.

"Fine." Gaara answered and walked away. He stopped and looked back at her, "Call me Gaara." Hinata nodded and continued on her walk.

Kaira had been walking for a little while now, the forest path was narrow, and had gotten darker than before. The trees were beginning to look a bit sickly some were even dead. The dead grass and moss was wet and squished under the weight of her feet. The wind howled through the old, hollow logs lying around and odd sounds could be heard in every direction. Sounded like whispering, no, someone was calling her name out there. Kaira paid no head to the creepy sounds or the darkness around her, her gaze was fixed in one direction, a faint sound different from the rest it seemed only she could hear. She followed out of boredom and the fact that there was nothing she could do to entertain herself at the time. As she walked, as if in a Trans she became more and more curious. Gaara had increased his pace when he had walked but only 10 minutes and couldn't see her yet. _Am I…worried? No… that can't be what it is… curious…just curious. _

Kaira came into Gaara's view. She walked quite slow it was a mystery how she even was able to out walk him in the first place. He could barely see her in the dark like this. Finally he caught up and was walking behind her, then right beside her, she hadn't even noticed. She was completely out of it. He just watched her as she walked deeper and deeper, the path grew smaller and smaller as they went. Kaira was now following a faint glow up ahead, Gaara saw it too, an eerie green and light blue glow. This was now the darkest part of the forest now and Gaara was ready for anything. Tiny little multicolored glowing balls rose and floated around everywhere lighting the area, where they found themselves in a sort of clearing. The path had widened about 10 times its size though you wouldn't have noticed without the light. Kaira snapped out of her Trans and it seemed as though the whole forest became lit before them. The grass was growing and the tree returned to life, it was as though they were in a strange sci-fi movie. Gaara peered around cautiously while he too watched the balls of light and the growth of the plants beneath him. Out of another path a dark figure appeared behind Gaara, undetected by either of them. It stood and watched for a moment then snickered to itself. In a flash it was sprinting towards Gaara, his sand was slow to react. The sand rose to protect him but moments too late. Kaira looked back and screamed just as Gaara's throat was slit and he'd been stabbed again in the heart. She could see his eyes, bewildered and full of regret, regret over something in his past maybe.

&&&&

Kaira shot up and gasped as she opened her eyes. She was sitting in the kitchen or rather had been until she jumped up and knocked the chair over. She was sweating and panting heavily, a dream was it? She hoped, no she prayed it wasn't and never would be true. She barely knew Gaara but something still nagged at her when she saw him upset, and now when she saw him hurt in the dream. Looking at the clock she realized that this was about the exact time she had gone in the room to check on Gaara in her dream. Was that a warning? Should she go see? Maybe she was just being crazy. Working up the courage, she slowly made her way over to the room she left Gaara alone in, how he felt because of that morning's incident was the last thing on her mind. She just wanted to see him sitting there on the bed where she left him after that she'd feel a little better at least. After what seemed like forever she reached her's and Gaara's room. The doorknob was twisted and pushed in to reveal and empty room, just like before. Kaira felt her heart skip a beat.

She was scared, no petrified was more like it, still it only half described what she felt. Gaara was indeed in the tree as well so Kaira ran outside and scrambled up the tree sitting down beside him. Gaara looked at her as if she had four heads; she was sweating beyond end, panting like a dog and trying to explain to him…something, but all the words ended up jumbled and incoherent.

"Kaira… calm down. What's your problem? I can't understand you damn it!" That snapped her out of it. She blinked, looked up at him and began to cry uncontrollably.

"G-Gaara…" She risked him leaving right then and there but she didn't mind for the moment as she reached over and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest. Gaara was dumbstruck. He had no clue of what was going on. Or even why she was touching him, again. Kaira then proceeded quickly to explain to him what had happened in her dream and was beginning to happen now in a way. Thankfully she hadn't practiced with her shurikens and gotten him angry like before, then it definitely might have happened for real.

"A prediction maybe? Well, you have nothing to worry about. I'm immortal, no idiot is going to get me that easily." Gaara pulled Kaira off him and guided her back to the cabin. She was _still_ upset. "Mm… and I was planning to leave today. Guess I'll be here a little longer."

"Y-you were going to leave? I-I'm sorry… it was probably because of last night right? I'm so sorry… you have every right to want to go. B-But if you do, please be careful." Tears welled up in her eyes again.

"No it wasn't from last night. I told you this morning I really didn't care all that much, it only startled me." He didn't want to see her like that again. Something about seeing her upset didn't make him feel good like it did for others. Kaira couldn't calm down. Gaara gave up trying to convince her verbally and sat down on the couch, motioning for her to sit beside him. _This is irritating… _**You could always just kill her. I've been dying for some fresh blood. **_NEVER! I've stopped that and there's nothing you can do about it. I will not act like a monster any longer._ Kaira sat beside him and ended up falling asleep against him. He didn't want to disturb her but then again he didn't want her on him either. **Come now, just kill her. **_NO! _She lay peacefully against him clutching his shirt. **Kill her. **_NO!_** Kill her. **_NO!_** Kill her! **_N-no…_** KILL HER! **_No…_ Gaara grabbed his head, he tried to breathe but couldn't. Shukaku was dying for blood and letting the innocent girl lay against him was not helping keep his sanity. He had been so good at controlling Skukaku now but it was all slipping away in the blink of an eye, over a sleeping girl. Gaara stood as carefully as he could trying to not wake her. He staggered towards the door and attempted to get far enough away so he couldn't hurt any of them in case Shukaku did take over his body for a minute or two. He couldn't see where he was headed as his vision started to blur. Darkness was surrounding him inside and out.

Kaira no longer felt the warmth of Gaara's chest against her. She had liked the warmth although it was really awkward for both him and her. Opening her eyes slowly she found Gaara was nowhere in sight, she checked the room, looked out the window at the tree and then it hit her. She ran out the door still half asleep and into the entrance of the dark forest. Her dream was coming true in a different way and she might not be able to stop it. Kaira was fighting back tears, tears for a boy she barely knew and he seemed like he didn't give a shit about her one way or the other. Why did she care? There weren't any feeling for him deep inside, were there? Her mind was racing, fighting away the dreadful thoughts of him being slaughtered in front of her. The glow came back, she could see it, feel it and if possible could almost taste it in the air. Gaara was ahead or her, holding onto his head still stumbling through the dark like a drunken man. The dark figure was approaching him slowly, once again undetected by even the sand. Impossible she thought. From the story's kids would pass around the village, Gaara's sand was impenetrable except from speedy Taijutsu's like Lee's. This…thing didn't even seem as though it was putting any effort into this, it walked extremely slow and wasn't even paying attention. But it definitely wasn't impossible, the sand had just begun to react as the figure, now directly behind Gaara, raised its hand to strike Gaara down when the sand began to form around him. Kaira screamed and ran as quickly as she possibly could, her heart racing a mile a minute. Not another one, she couldn't lose another one. She grabbed a kunai and a handful of shuriken, throwing them with all her might at the attacker, hoping it would reach in time. Direct hit, the kunai went through the figures right arm, 4 shuriken into its chest and 3 into its left arm. It screeched in an inhuman voice and fell to the ground dissolving before their eyes. The forest died again and everything returned to darkness. Gaara was in complete shock and Kaira fell unconscious onto the rotten moss.

Me- Thanks again everyone for reviewing my first chapter. I'm glad people liked it. This ones a bit shorter than the other one but as I said I've been quite busy and at a loss for a story line -.- any ideas would help. Hope you like this one, it came to me like while I was daydreaming in Spanish class and I just had to write it down. Let me know what you think and I'll hopefully have the next chapter soon, definitely within a week.

(Edited 12-10?11?-05 lol… enjoy. I'm never satisfied with the first copy of my work. I always end up going to read it and find so many mistakes I missed while proofreading and many additions to the storyline to add. Hehe… it'll probably be like this the whole fic so bear with me. Anyways on to the next chappie…)


	3. Breakdown

So This Is Love

Chapter 3, by Amber Cote

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters mentioned except Kaira. If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time on the internet writing fics.

Summary: All throughout his life Gaara has never known the meaning of love. No one showed it to him. In a desperate attempt to escape the comment of the villager and the loneliness he felt, Gaara left the sand village and somehow ended up in the middle of a long-term training mission for all the Konoha Genins in the middle of a forest in a small cabin. A new girl, an orphan with amnesia befriends Gaara and is starting to make him feel strange while he stays with them. No Yaoi, shonen-ai or anything creepy like that although we all know many people somehow seems to like it… oddly. It just doesn't fit this story. (GaaraXOc maybe some others)

Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I feel so loved Well here's the next chappy sorry it took a while I was busy again. Gomen -.- It's been rewritten, only a few things have changed, punctuation grammar and a few lines that didn't sense. Well enjoy!

("Normal Speech", 'Flashbacks', _Gaara's Thoughts, _**Shukaku speaking to Gaara**)

Gaara sat on the side of Kaira's soft, fluffy bed watching the still unconscious girl lying peacefully before him. After the shock had worn off he had carried her back to the small cabin and treated her. She'd been asleep in the small, stuffy room for three days now, and Gaara hadn't left her side unless he truly needed to. The sun had already been up for quite a number of hours and Gaara hadn't budged an inch. A squirrel climbed up to the window outside and stared in at him with curiosity. He glared at it, annoyed thathe had to stay longer to make sure she was alright and irritated that she hadn't gotten up yet. The little squirrel shrieked and scurried up a tree, chattering at him once it reached a safe height and distance.

Gaara could feel a dark presence around the cabin since the incident and wouldn't dare leave Kaira alone. _Why does it matter if she's ok… she's got Naruto and the others to watch over her.. I don't need to be here… _**That'squite correct, you don't so leave and find me some fresh meat I need blood! **_Cut it out! _**You could always just kill her. **_NO! Enough!_ Hinata knocked on the door even though it was open and disrupted his thoughts.

"M-may I come in…Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked fiddling with her fingers.

"Go ahead. This is her room not mine, and it's Gaara not Gaara-kun remember?" Gaara answered without turning around. Hinata walked over to the bed beside Gaara. She looked down at Kaira and sighed quietly.

"I-I hope…she'll wake up soon…Is she ok Gaara?"

"Yeah…She's fine."

"That's good to hear…Gaara?"

"Yes? What is it?" Gaara turned and looked at her out of curiosity, she was once again fiddling with her fingers.

"T-There's something… different about you." Hinata finally got out. She looked up at him expecting a cold response or to be hit. Instead he showed a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah…I guess there is. You know you can relax, I'm not like I was before."

"G-gomen nasai! I get nervous around people I don't know well." Gaara grunted and placed his pale hand on Kaira's forehead, she was warm. Hopefully she'd get up soon. They sat in silent understanding for a while before Hinata smiled at him and got up to leave the room also smiling at Naruto nervously as he entered. Naruto looked over towards Kaira and shook his head, Gaara didn't pay him any mind though.He stood for a while surprisingly quiet as if in thought, until he finally spoke in his usual manner.

"Ne Gaara? Is she going to be ok? Huh, huh?" Naruto asked almost yelling it, you could tell he was hyper.

"Hai Uzumaki…she's fine." Gaara answered irritated.

"Heya Gaara? You've been different lately."

"So everyone's said." Gaara sighed quietly. Naruto grinned and took another look down at Kaira.

"That's good then. Anyways hope she wakes up soon, you look bummed." Naruto smiled at him but Gaara didn't get his point. He was still smiling even as he left the room which confused Gaara even more. He waved it off as a mind trick. _Yeah…Hope she wakes up…_

Three more hours came and went, it was around dinner time and Gaara could smell the girls' cooking from the kitchen. He wouldn't leave though, not until Kaira woke up. He couldn't understand why he had the impulse to stay until she was awake, but it was there, and he obeyed. Sasuke was passing by, probably on his way to dinner.He stopped and scowled at Gaara and continued on his way, Sakura of course wasn't far behind. She stopped as well to check on Kaira and rolled her eyes at Gaara. Gaara wasn't in the mood, he glared at her and she left theroomin a hurry. One Jounin came in to examine Kaira's condition again as he did the first day she was brought back.

"Gaara it's time to eat, go on down to the kitchen and grab something, you haven't eaten since she came back."

"No I'm fine." Gaara attempted to refuse.

"I will not take no for an answer, member of our village or not, you're staying with us and you will follow my orders. Please go get something to eat. I will watch over Kaira if it makes you feel better." Gaara wouldn't admit it and couldn't understand it but that was the basic reason he didn't want to leave. Now that it was cleared up he could go find some food, he was rather hungry. Gaara wandered down the halls slowly towards the dining room where everyone was probably already eating. **You still could've killed her. **_I don't feel like talking to you. Leave me alone. _**Suit yourself.**

Everyone seemed surprised Gaara came out for dinner and stared at him, all except Neji and Shino who just didn't care of course. Even Sasuke stared at him. Of course Gaara pretended not to notice or care. The other Jounin who was already there placed a rather large plate of food in front of him and smiled nervously as he went and sat back down. Gaara looked down at the plate; the food looked great surprisingly, considering it was made by the girls here and not a skilled cook.

"Idatakimasu…" Gaara said quietly and dug into one of the various foods on his plate. Completely different to what he was used to back in Suna but still really delicious. (Sorry I dunno any Japanese dishes… well not the names at least.) Suna's food was usually pretty simple because of the amount of food and price of water, which may I say was expensive. It also had quite a variety of spices in it since those were what mainly gave the food its taste. The table was mostly silent unless someone came up with something to talk about, though the conversations never lasted more than a minute or two.

Gaara's mind started to wander. **Pfft… you know, you're just as pathetic as those kids, letting your guard down and having some girl save you. And you're even staying with her until she wakes up! Hah! **_Just leave me alone… _**You couldn't kill her even if you wanted to. **_Whatever… _**You're becoming soft Gaara, it'll cost you your life very soon.**_ Shut up already! _**Go ahead, redeem yourself, kill her! **_NO!_** You'll like it. You'll feel better Gaara. Come now I want blood and you do too.**_ I. DO. NOT. Fuck off. _**You know you do. Do it. Kill her. _Feel_ her warm blood running through the sand. **

Gaara couldn't take it anymore he stood abruptly and screamed, clutching his head in pain of the memories flooding through his mind of all the people he's killed. Shukaku laughed a dark evil chuckle and Gaara could hear it clearly as he saw the demon appear before him.

"Get out of my head! Leave me alone! I don't want this anymore!" He had screamed causing everyone at the table to look at him in surprise and fear. Gaara's siblings weren't here to calm him down if this was one of his breakdowns or something. Ino looked at him strangely, and didn't comprehend.

"I didn't use my jutsu on him…" she whispered to Chouji and Shikamaru who were sitting next to her. They shrugged and continued watching him wearily.

Gaara stood still clutching his head, panting heavily and mumbling to himself that he didn't want it anymore. No one understood what he was talking about. Suddenly he could hear everyone gasp in the room even the two Jounins, the other had come in shortly after everyone started eating and Gaara was absent-mindedly arguing with Shukaku. His entire left side had transformed, Shukaku was attempting to possess him to kill the girl and maybe everyone else if it had time. He was now breathing even heavier and screaming from the extreme pain he was going through.

Gaara was slipping away as Shukaku pushed its way into control. Naruto and a few others were frantically trying to calm him down for they knew if he went into a rampage they would all be killed for sure. Gaara couldn't hear them though, he was too busy screaming from thepain as he continued to slowly transform. Minutes seemed like days to him and everyone around as they worked with everything they had to keep themselves alive and Gaara calm. Suddenlyeverything stopped, Naruto and the others stopped trying to talk to Gaara and stared offto the hallway behind him.

Gaaraheard a small voice, broken and tired. It was begging him to stop, pleading with him to return to normal and not hurt anyone. He wanted to listen but it wasn't working, Shukaku was strong, stronger than he was in this state. Slim arms found their way around him and a warm body pressed against his back. Wetness could be felt trickling down his back. The voice became louder in his mind and familiar. Kaira was calling to him; she was the soft crying voice pleading for him to become the person she had known, even if it wasn't that long ago she had met him. Everyone was frozen where they were even the Jounins.

They all knew Gaara, if provoked, could kill them all in one shot. No one was strong enough to endure Gaara's Sabuku Sōsō except Kimimaru but of course he was dead anyway and the last of his clan. He blinked, and looked down at the girl who was hugging him as if her life depended on it. Actually it did really, if he had transformed Shukaku usually had two to five minutes before Gaara could push himself back into control. But this girl he just met not too long ago had calmed him, in just a moment, with a mere hug. Kaira looked drained still and her eyes were red and swollen from crying so much. She began to cry even more when she saw his face.

Gaara stared at her. He had no idea how to comfort a person. Usually he wouldn't care, and before the incident he wouldn't have cared if she had been upset. Something in him changed when she saved him that day and it happened right under his nose. She gripped his shirt, whimpered and sobbed into his chest and shook uncontrollably. Gaara reached down and hugged her, not caring that fourteen pairs of eyes were gazing in disbelief behind him.

"Shh…Kaira it's ok now. Please don't cry anymore. It's ok." He attempted to calm her. The whimpering stopped and Kaira tightened her grip on him and rested her head against him. He smiled a bit and squeezed her back. Naruto, Hinata and Lee smiled, they'd never thought Gaara would ever take the chance to love or feel love from anyone.

"Way to go Kaira!" Naruto yelled grinning ear to ear. Hinata giggled and nodded as both Gaara turned around with Kaira still holding tightly to him. Lee gave his signature smile and thumbs up. Even Neji and Shino couldn't help but smile a bit. Sasuke still of course didn't care, and even if he did he wouldn't let it show. Sakura was being her normal "bitchy" self according to Kaira, who had come to hate the stuck up, pink haired girl. Naruto came over and picked up the chairs Gaara knocked over. The girls took all the plates to the kitchen since everyone seemed to be done, as they all had went to the living room. Kaira had fallen asleep again as if she knew he was in trouble and came just to help. It was strange and Gaara couldn't understand how or why she would do something like that and then go back into her coma-like sleep shortly after. Once again Gaara was beside her as she slept but was sitting on the bed this time humming to himself to keep Shukaku from talking to him and holding Kaira's hand. For once in Gaara's life he smiled, a real smile and was truly happy at that moment, though he still had no idea that he was changing.


	4. The Unexpected

So This Is Love

By Amber Cote

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters mentioned except the OCs as well as the story-line.

Summary: All throughout his life Gaara has never known the meaning of love. No one showed it to him. In a desperate attempt to escape the comment of the villager and the loneliness he felt, Gaara left the sand village and somehow ended up in the middle of a long-term training mission for all the Konoha Genins in the middle of a forest in a small cabin. A new girl, an orphan with amnesia befriends Gaara and is starting to make him feel strange while he stays with them. No Yaoi, shonen-ai or anything creepy like that although we all know many people somehow seems to like it… oddly. It just doesn't fit this story. (Gaara x OC maybe some others)

("Normal Speech", 'Flashbacks', _Gaara's Thoughts_)

It had now been a week since Kaira's incident in the woods and she was still out cold. After much whining, pulling, and being attacked by sand, Naruto, Lee and a few others had convinced Gaara every once in a while to come out of the room and hang out with them. Though he hadn't done much more than sitting in the corner thinking to himself or zoning out. Gaara was now in the middle of one of these so called hanging out times and was sitting quietly in a seat watching Lee, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto play Go Fish. _When will this end… _**What's the matter? I thought you liked this junk now? Change of heart…again? **_No… fuck off._

The shadow that had been looming around the cabin recently was now standing outside Kaira's window watching her as she slept peacefully and smirking slightly. Its hand rose up; dust and dirt flew up and floated about the figure. Gaara felt a sharp pain in his head so extreme he actually fell off his chair and onto the floor, he blanked out.

In his mind all he could see was a bed. He felt himself smiling and his hand came up without consent. Dirt came up instead of his signature sand. Gaara was now officially confused. His eyes refocused as he looked at what was in front of him, a window, his reflection wasn't his own and in the bed was a familiar figure. Kaira sat up and looked at the strange man sitting outside her window smiling at her. Fear rose immediately and she attempted to scream out for Gaara. _What's… going on…Kaira? Kaira what wrong… what am I doing. Why am I like this?_

Dirt flew through the window causing Kaira to really scream and Gaara to snap back to himself. _God…Kaira please be ok! _It all clicked in his mind though he still didn't know who the person was and why he knew Gaara's special jutsu but it didn't matter now, Kaira was in trouble. Without warning Gaara shot up and raced down the hall and up the stairs leaving a very confused Lee and Naruto behind as well as a worried Hinata. Sasuke, just didn't care of course. _Naruto…I might just need your help._

Gaara came in just in time to see the dirt flying at Kaira, his wall of sand flew over just in time to block most of the dirt. Kaira scrambled over to him. The figure smiled bigger and stepped into view. A replica of himself… _My God…_

The boy had black hair, red pupilless eyes with the same signs of insomnia, a gourd only a darker brown, black baggy cargo's, a black shirt and a leather jacket. Gaara couldn't believe what he was seeing. _My…twin? Is that possible? Does…father know? Temari? Kankurou? …Mother?_

"You don't know who I am do you, Gaara of the Desert? I am you… the real you. Well only in personality." **Ahaha! Danyo! Your twin, the one who should have been picked to hold me. **_W-what? I…I don't…understand…_ **Hahaha now there's a boy who would perform my deeds. He's not you so don't let him fool you. **_No…_

"You liar…"

"Me? Lie? No that's you, you've been lied to all your life and lie to yourself. I'm not the liar Gaara."

"I will not believe you." Gaara was almost to point of shaking in fear. Despite the appearance something about this boy made Gaara really not want to mess with him, twin or not. "Kaira… please go with Hinata downstairs and asked Naruto to come here quickly…"

"G-Gaara? Please be careful." Tears streamed down Kaira's cheeks. She reached up, moved his head so their eyes met and kissed him before running down the hall and down the stairs. Gaara was more than surprised but took no time to show it. Any mistakes made around this strange boy would surely result in death and Gaara knew it.

Gaara readied his sand and stood in defensive position. He was prepared to defend himself on any side, he only prayed this boy wasn't like Lee or Sasuke he'd be killed for sure then.

"Who are you really? Shukaku tells me you're lying."

"Shukaku…my friend. How have you been doing? Hah well he's right I'm not you. My name is Danyo, I am your twin. Father only needed one to be a weapon and felt I would be the weaker so he sent me away." Danyo laughed slightly. "I was left in the desert to die and found by a pair of traveling ninja. Raised in the hidden sound village I became a ninja along with my caretakers and the girl they also fostered."

"Father…left you to die? He chose me… over you? Does Kankurou or Temari know about this?"

"Temari? Kankurou who might they be?"

"Our older brother and sister… guess you never met them."

"Hah! So the arrogant bastard really thought I was weak. I figured all these years he just didn't want more than one child, one weapon. Guess I really do hate him then, he deserved to die."

"I can relate…" _Father… was just as heartless to him as he was to me… but he chose me…over him._

"Why am I standing here… chit-chatting with you! You bastard how did… Ah never mind. I'll fight you some other time." Danyo chuckled as he sent his dirt and pushed Gaara down from behind then left into the darkness of the forest. Gaara stood back up slowly just as Naruto came in.

"What's up Gaara? What did you need me for, and why the hell did you fall off your chair then run off? What going on?"

"It's nothing forget it. Sorry I bothered you." Gaara answered as he walked past him and headed downstairs to check on Kaira. Naruto frowned as he looked back and saw the hole in the window glass.

"Gaara!" Kaira yelled as he came down the hall. She ran to him and attempted to jump him. Gaara saw her coming and held his arms out to catch her. It didn't work that well, he ended up on the floor with Kaira on top of him blushing slightly. She got off and Naruto who had just come down, helped him up. "Your brother and sister came by, they're in the living room talking to Neji or Lee, I think."

"My brother and sister? They found me…" Gaara sighed and walked slowly towards the living room. Indeed his siblings were sitting there talking with Lee. Lee looked up and smiled causing his siblings to turn. Temari almost had a heart attack and ran over to hug him, Kankurou smiled a bit.

"Gaara you're alright. I was so worried you had been hurt." Temari squeezed him tighter making him cough and gasp for air. Everyone laughed as Temari let him go.

"How've you been Gaara? Kankurou and I missed you being around. It's just so lonely without you." Temari smiled. _Missed…me? Doubt it…lonely hah! Bet everyone is glad I'm gone…_

"Gaara…please don't think that, me and your sister really did miss you."

"H-how'd…?"

"I'm your brother I know how and what you usually think. I may not act like I pay attention but I do. You're our baby brother we have to look out for you." Kankurou came over and placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Temari, Kankurou, everyone… I have something to tell you guys." Gaara sat down on a couch and started to fiddle with his fingers as he stared at the ground. "I…found out today, not too long ago…"

"Go ahead Gaara we're listening." Temari said as a few others sat down.

"Well… I have a twin. He tried to kill Kaira. He said father only needed one weapon and chose me…He sent him away and left him in the desert. A couple Sound nins found him and took him in." The whole room fell completely silent. Kankurou and Temari eyes were widened.

"Y-your kidding me…" Kankurou gasped.

"I wish I was…Shukaku doesn't lie to me…"

"Shukaku told you he was your brother? Shukaku talks to you? This is too much for me I need to think…" Gaara nodded and lead his siblings to the room he shared with Kaira to let them attempt to comprehend on their own in peace.

"If anyone needs me I'm going outside to think it over myself."

"Gaara…? C-can I come too?" Kaira asked timidly.

"You don't need to ask, go ahead."

Temari and Kankurou decided to spend the night before going back home. They ended up sleeping on the two couches since there were no more rooms available. Gaara and Kaira were still outside after 2 hours went by. The stars were out; Kaira stared up at them and closed her eyes. Gaara watch her for a few moments then looked up at the stars as well.

"Kaira…?"

"Mm…yeah Gaara?"

"Back when…I asked you to go downstairs...You…why?" Gaara was at a loss for words and Kaira couldn't help but giggle. Gaara felt arms around him and looked down to see Kaira holding onto him and laying against his chest.

Thanks for waiting I've been real busy Gomen -- I'm probably going to add more and edit a bit before posting a new chapter like always so please be patient. Thanks for reading. And thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter.


	5. Hidden Memories

So This Is Love

By Amber Cote

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters mentioned except the OCs as well as the story-line.

Summary: All throughout his life Gaara has never known the meaning of love. No one showed it to him. In a desperate attempt to escape the comment of the villager and the loneliness he felt, Gaara left the sand village and somehow ended up in the middle of a long-term training mission for all the Konoha Genins in the middle of a forest in a small cabin. A new girl, an orphan with amnesia befriends Gaara and is starting to make him feel strange while he stays with them. No Yaoi, shonen-ai or anything creepy like that although we all know many people somehow seems to like it… oddly. It just doesn't fit this story. (Gaara x OC maybe some others)

("Normal Speech", 'Flashbacks', _Gaara's Thoughts_)

Hi again everyone. Thanks for waiting - Sorry I cut the last chapter off like that, I had major writers block and it took me about 2 hours to come up with that when normally that would be a half hours work or so. Hehe… Well here's a recap and a REAL half hours worth of work. Oh and thanks Bloodob I'm really glad you're enjoying my story, I really like yours as well.

"_Kaira…?"_

"_Mm…yeah Gaara?"_

"_Back when…I asked you to go downstairs...You…why?" Gaara was at a loss for words and Kaira couldn't help but giggle. Gaara felt arms around him and looked down to see Kaira holding onto him and laying against his chest._

_End Recap._

"Well Gaara…I guess…I guess you could say that… I love you." Kaira blushed a deep red and hid her face in Gaara's chest. Gaara was now dumbfounded. _Love? How can she…it makes my chest stop hurting though… when she's around…it's so warm. _**AHAHA! Pathetic child, you're not even worthy of me taunting you and begging for blood, I'm insulted to be stuck here with a sad child as yourself. ** _Mm…_

"Kaira?" Gaara looked down at Kaira, her face was now a soft pink and she wasn't hiding any longer.

"Yes Gaara?" She answered in a sweet, soft tone.

"What is…Love? What's it like and how do you know when it's there? Someone…told me long ago but…he was lying to me all along, so I never believed him." Gaara quickly remembered his uncle Yashamaru who had been lying to little Gaara his whole life. He used to tell Gaara that he and his sister, Gaara's deceased mother, loved him very much.

Instead Gaara was a loathed child, an unwanted pregnancy by his mother, and despised by Yashamaru for taking the life of his beloved sister during birth, as well as all the villagers. He hadn't lived up to his father's expectations and was too unstable as a weapon so his father despised him also, assigning many assassination attempts all resulting in failure. Even though Gaara was unstable he was still fairly strong and had his mothers cursed sand which was always protecting him, even against his will.

Yashamaru was one of the people to attempt to assassinate little Gaara and was killed. Using his last breaths he told Gaara the truth and committed suicide in front of him to attempt to kill the child yet again. Gaara of the Desert, lost his innocence at age six.

"Love is when you truly care for someone, you wish to take away all their pain and suffering, to stay with them and be around them all the time without ever getting tired of them. It's when you feel empty when they're gone and overwhelming happiness when you see them again." Kaira smiled up at him, "At least that's my definition for it. There's no real definition for love, it's just something you know when it happens to you."

"Kaira…I think…I love you too then." Gaara looked down at her and smiled back at her. _She's so beautiful in the moonlight…I could get lost in her eyes._ Gaara's emotionless sand mask crumbled away and revealed all the happiness that was building up inside him at the moment. It was so strong Kaira could see it in everything, his face, expression, and eyes. The once dull, malevolent turquoise orbs were now sparkling in an almost friendly-type, carefree expression with the moonlight.

They both soon fell fast asleep in each others arms, Gaara holding Kaira as if he'd lose her if he let go and Kaira snuggling into his chest. For the past few days Gaara was confident he could overcome his demon and so he took the chance to sleep when he could. It was working; Shukaku hadn't been able to take over since the incident at the table.

'Tiny turquoise orbs opened slowly, little ears heard screaming and crying close by. The room around him was white; he stared up at the women around him in strange uniforms. One smiled at him and he found himself giggling. _Where…am I? What's going on? _The screaming caught his curiosity and the little head turned to find the source. A woman, just like in his pictures! _Mother…?_ A mirror was behind her, he saw himself, a tiny infant. Another was behind him sleeping peacefully, identical to himself.

Soon their father came in, took a look at the two babies and frowned. He picked up Gaara and wrapped him in a strip of cloth. "Gaara. His name is Gaara. I have no use for the other one, do what you like with him just keep it away from me and Gaara. As for the woman, she's no use to me anymore, do what you like with her as well."

Gaara was furious after hearing his father's words about both his brother and mother. He attempted to attack the Kazekage with his sand, immediately it was deflected and was sent in his mother's direction killing her in an instant. He began to cry and the Kazekage smiled and took him away from the hospital room.'

Gaara awoke abruptly, sweating and gasping for air. After realizing where he was, he calmed himself. _Mother… Danyo… I…I'm sorry. _Gaara sighed inward and looked around, the moon was dull and the sky was filled with clouds but he could tell it wasn't going to rain tonight. Lying back down, Gaara fell asleep quickly as before. Kaira stirred beside him but didn't wake; little did Gaara know she was having the same dream.

'A two-year-old Gaara and his father walked silently through the desert. Tagging along was little Danyo, the Kazekage had requested the boy came with him since everyone who had attempted to foster the child had problems with him. Gaara walked silently, occasionally making slight, quiet conversations with Danyo so his father wouldn't hear. Danyo had no idea what was going on and why they were out there but Gaara knew, he remembered that day. The day his mother died and his brother's fate was set. Just then they arrived at an oasis, quite a distance from Suna. Danyo giggled and ran to the small pool. Gaara watched him, wishing he would be allowed to play like Danyo could. Father said he was a special child, he shouldn't play like the normal kids, he should train to be a great Shinobi. Gaara never understood, he just knew he wasn't allowed to do what the others did. Danyo kneeled over the edge and splashed water at Gaara which was shielded by his sand immediately; he looked at his feet to hide the amusement on his face from his father who was now frowning at him.

"Gaara, I told you… you're not like the other kids, not even Danyo." Kazekage scolded trying to remain calm.

"Yes sir." Gaara mumbled. Danyo looked up and blinked.

"How is Gaawie-sama special Kazekage-sama?"

"He was born with special powers far greater than any Shinobi in the history of the village of Suna. He will lead us to victory shall there ever be a war with another country."

"Wow… I want to be wike you Gaary-sama!"

"Danyo, you shall stay here. There's something special which should be coming here for you soon. Afterwards someone will come get you." Gaara looked up confused at his father. Was it a trick or was it really true? Danyo jumped up excitedly and rushed over to him.

"Reawy? What is it? Pwease tell me Kazekage-sama!" Danyo hopped up and down then fell over into the sand.

"I can't, it's a secret. I can't stay to wait for it with you so I'll send someone for you in a little while." The Kazekage stated motioning for Gaara to follow as he headed back to Suna leaving both a excited and confused Danyo behind. It hadn't been long since Gaara arrived back at Suna and was left to entertain himself as the Kazekage went back to work. He quickly remembered his fathers' words and rushed back towards the oasis, he knew what his father was planning. Sand nipped at his face as he forced his little legs to keep running. Up ahead Gaara saw his twin kneeling by the shallow water and heard the faint sound of giggling. Two ninja's moved quickly and silently, masked in desert camouflage clothing, closer and closer to the small innocent boy, who didn't notice. Gaara attempted to call out to his brother but nothing would come out. Two shurikens and two kunai silently made their way to the unsuspecting target. Little Gaara managed to cry out and summon his sand to protect his brother. Looking up Danyo saw his brother running towards him yelling, the whir of wind became clear behind him. He turned and came face to face with shuriken, in a split second sand was blocking his view and the sound of the metal objects lodging in them. Danyo started to cry, Gaara wanted to as well but he kept calm so he wouldn't doom them both on accident. In a swift clenching of his fist the sand engulfed the two mysterious ninja and crushed them, leaving two crying toddlers to themselves.'

Gaara woke once again and this time Kaira was up as well. She looked at him and smiled faintly.

"I'm going to go inside ok Gaara?"

"That's fine, I was going to anyway." They both stood and entered the dark cabin, everyone was still asleep. Kaira headed to her room immediately, she didn't feel like talking now, not after what she saw. There were so many emotions that she couldn't think straight and needed to calm down a bit. Gaara looked over towards the two couches Temari and Kankurou were sleeping in. His older brother was stretched out on the couch barely still on it and snoring loudly making him smile a bit at the comical scene before him. Temari on the other hand slept like a baby, in the fetal position hugging a pillow. _Funny, if I didn't know her so well she'd almost seem like an angel right now. _Gaara almost laughed at the thought of his bossy, overprotective sister as an angel and actually did laugh, quite loudly, when he imagined it. Kankurou stirred and grunted in his sleep pulling his pillow over his head and Temari jumped up pulling a kunai out of her sandal. _Hehe…always ready._

"Who's there?" Temari demanded looking around cautiously into the darkness all around her. Gaara came closer without a word and sat beside her undetected. Shadows danced on and around the furniture and onto Temari's face.

"Kankurou? Kankurou is that you? This isn't funny… Shikamaru? Whoever you are come out!"

"It's me Temari." Gaara said making his way around Kankurou's couch to the light near the door and flipping it on. "Go back to bed, sorry I woke you. I never knew how funny it was to watch you sleep."

Temari glared at him making him laugh at her pathetic attempt, she grunted and laid back down. It was fairly close to morning so Gaara didn't bother going back to sleep, rather he went upstairs to check up on Kaira, who was already fast asleep again.


	6. Journey

So This Is Love

By Amber Cote

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters mentioned except the OCs as well as the story-line.

Summary: All throughout his life Gaara has never known the meaning of love. No one showed it to him. In a desperate attempt to escape the comment of the villager and the loneliness he felt, Gaara left the sand village and somehow ended up in the middle of a long-term training mission for all the Konoha Genins in the middle of a forest in a small cabin. A new girl, an orphan with amnesia befriends Gaara and is starting to make him feel strange while he stays with them. No Yaoi, shonen-ai or anything creepy like that although we all know many people somehow seems to like it… oddly. It just doesn't fit this story. (Gaara x OC maybe some others)

("Normal Speech", 'Flashbacks', _Gaara's Thoughts, _**Shukaku Speaking**)

Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm really excited everyone has liked this so far; this is probably one, no the only fic that I've actually continued past chapter 3 and it still remained at least a little good as before. Anyways, please continue the great reviews, I love them all, even the flamers. (Surprisingly I haven't gotten any flames yet XD) Enjoy!

It had been weeks since the beginning of the training mission and Gaara's sudden arrival. There had surprisingly been no further incidents. Temari and Kankurou had been long gone, assured that their baby brother would be just fine on his own here. Little did they suspect Danyo, their unknown other baby brother. Kaira and Gaara were getting along fine, which was a huge surprise to many of the Konoha ninja's including Sakura, Sasuke and Neji.

Kaira was up early one morning sitting on the bed she and Gaara had shared for at least three weeks now. She was writing a short poem in her notebook out of boredom. Gaara was sitting on the old wooden windowsill watching the last of the moon before its light disappeared for another twelve hours.

"Oi! Gaara, what do you think of it so far?" Kaira chirped, snapping Gaara out of his thoughts. He got off the windowsill and walked over towards the bed. Kaira handed him the old beat-up notebook she so cherished, as it was one of the few things she had from before her amnesia. For a moment he studied it and furrowed his non-existent eyebrows then smiled at her. His smiling which in the past was seemingly impossible for the cold-hearted boy, had become a daily routine.

"It's great, you're an excellent poet. Is it finished or is there more to add?" Gaara attempted to be enthusiastic. _This is…hard. I don't know how long I can keep this up…_

"I'm not sure yet. I don't know if I want to add more or leave it at that."

By the time Kaira had made up her mind not to add anymore, the sun had just fully rose. They could hear Naruto all the way down the hall yelling something about ramen and Sasuke yelling across the hall for him to shut up.

"I guess it's time for breakfast then, courtesy of Naruto." Kaira smiled and put away her notebook. Gaara nodded, slipped on a t-shirt since he wasn't wearing one, and opened the door for Kaira. The two Jounin were downstairs and had obviously been up already for at least an hour. Gaara could smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen and hoped to god Sakura wasn't cooking again. _That stupid pink-haired, ditsy girl should not be allowed near the kitchen anymore… Ugh the nasty taste of that horrid dinner will be stuck in my mouth forever. Curse those stupid women… _Gaara recalled the dinner Sakura made for everyone and had accidentally knocked over a bottle of curry powder and a bottle of salt that had been near the pot. She had been full and had not eaten the dinner so she didn't notice, everyone else of course ended up vomiting it up later on.

Kaira looked at him, knowing he was deep in thought yet again she giggled softly, almost knowingly of what he was thinking about.

"Gaara…Gaara? Gaara!" Immediately he came back to reality and noticed the food was done and had been put on the table already. "Silly, it's time to eat."

"Gomen… I was getting bored waiting." Gaara rolled his eyes then sat and served himself a large portion of steamed rice and a bit of miso soup as well.

"Oh stop, you don't need to be sorry." Kaira smiled through a mouth-full of rice. Naruto came running down the hall apparently racing Lee and Chouji to the table, he won of course. Lee was still slightly unhealed from his encounter with Gaara at the Chunin exams and Chouji, Chouji was just too "big-boned" to be able to beat them, really he was just a bit overweight, though it was part of his family's special tradition so they could perform their jutsus which required such.

"Everyone, you're final test for this mission is rapidly approaching. I suggest you all train like dogs and pay close attention to anything we may need to teach you in the next week or so. This final test not only may get you into the next Chunin exam, it'll be a test to tell if you will be able to handle difficult missions in the future. You are this village's future Shinobi and we all expect you to do a great job in protecting everyone when we are no longer around. We can't have a village full of Naruto's now can we?" Everyone laughed at the last remark from the oldest Jounin.

"Of course not. Now Kaira, we understand you are still an academy student and this is you're way of catching up to the rest of the Genin's here so this final test is extremely important for you. This test basically will determine if you pass the academy or end up returning next year. I expect, from all your hard work this summer you will do just fine but just a word of advice, do not freak out. You have always been skittish when shuriken or kunai are about or you are asked an important question. Do not be afraid, and if you are do not show it in any way. If the enemy sees that you are uncertain and afraid they will use it to their advantage. I wish you good luck."

"Arigatoo sensei…" Kaira blushed at the mention of her obvious fear of messing up and being around sharp objects. She had no idea why it frightened her; perhaps something of her past had an influence on it. _She's going to be under a lot of pressure…_ **This shall be interesting…** _Don't even think about it!_ **What? Fine… fine. **

"Kaira…train hard. I'll be back soon enough." Gaara stood, whispered something in Kaira's ear and brought his plate to the kitchen. Kaira blushed slightly as everyone was staring at her. Naruto then laughed loudly startling a few people. Gaara was already out the door and in the midst of strapping his gourd to his back. Surprisingly he hadn't found much of a need for it since the incident with his brother but otherwise not at all. He found the familiar weight of his heavy gourd comforting yet seemingly new all at the same time, he'd gotten quite used to the break already. Gaara knew exactly where he was headed, The Hidden Village of Sound, home of his twin brother. It would take at least a day or so to arrive, then he'd still have to find Danyo and get him to talk to him without ending up killing each other.

Days had passed; Gaara arrived at Sound only a day ago due to bad weather hindering his journey. It was close to sundown and Gaara was wet, cold and greatly annoyed by the constant squeaking his sandals made when touching the ground. A few children ran by him and stared once they were safely behind him and out of view. They pointed and whispered to each other then ran off to tell a few friends. Some older villagers stared briefly as well but most were too busy to care. After all, Sound, founded by Orochimaru and most likely his original hideout was the least expected place to find simple tourists. This was the same reason he also could not find a hotel to stay in.

The sun finally set and Gaara accepted defeat, he took shelter under an odd shaped item in an alleyway and sat there awaiting morning. An hour later an old man walked by and saw him, much to his surprise he walked over and crouched down.

"Young man, why are you out here?" Gaara looked up at the kind eyed man and blinked.

"I don't know." He mumbled after a long pause. **Don't let your guard down boy. **_Hmmph…_

"Come, come, inside you go. We can't have sick children running around the village. I'll fix you some tea and set up a bed for you, you'll spend the night with me or as long as you need to."

"Thank you… I won't be staying long." Gaara mumbled again surprised by the man's kindness and how he wasn't frightened by him. _This man either hasn't heard of me… or is really stupid. How can he not fear me? The fact that I could kill him instantly… the demon which could possess me at any given moment…He shows no fear whatsoever._

The old man grunted at Gaara's reply then turned to set a pot of water over the fire. He then set to go fix a bed in the next room over, leaving Gaara to himself. A tiny figure peered around the corner from another room. Curious golden brown eyes met emotionless turquoise. Gaara attempted to smile at the small child but it came out as a smirk which caused the boy to squeak and hide. He heard faint whispers, a little boy and girl he figured. They must've been curious to see a new face in their house. He quietly crawled over to the corner and looked around it seeing the boy's back to him as the child whispered with a little girl. She was a little smaller than the boy and had the same innocent golden eyes. She clutched a beaten teddy bear in one hand and was sucking the thumb of the other. The girl looked up and poked at the boy.

"Nii-san… that strange boy is looking at us." She looked at Gaara and cocked her head to the side. The boy turned, a sad attempt at an angry glare was made and he held his hands out defensively in front of the girl.

"If you lay one finger on my imōto I'll rip you to pieces! Who are you anyways and why are you here?" Gaara blinked and came closer to the siblings.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to frighten you. I am Sabaku no Gaara and I needed a place to stay, the old man kindly offered to let me stay with him. If you two have a problem with me staying here I'll leave." Just then the old man came in and was standing behind Gaara out of the view of the two children.

"He's not 'the old man'! He's our ojii-chan, and we don't want you here! It has just been Neiki, Grandpa and me since I could remember and you're not going to ruin it."

"Now, now Daiki. There's no need to be so rude, he's not hurting anyone. This boy just needed a place to sleep he was out in the alleyway, I couldn't leave him there." Gaara looked up at the old man, attempting to suppress the anger that was building inside him. _How dare he say that… like I'm some helpless child, I'm not weak. I could certainly survive on my own in a simple alleyway for one night._** This is sound you know… this is Orochimaru's territory.** _I know…_ Daiki stuck out his tongue and ran off into another room. Neiki stayed behind with the old man and watched Gaara intently.

Gaara drank his tea after the old man poured it for him, Neiki clutching the poor man's leg and following him closely everywhere he went. Gaara drank it in silence and stared off at a small photo hanging on the wall. A pretty woman was in it, smiling and laughing with what seemed to be a very young Daiki and Neiki. He frowned, suddenly remembering his own mother. All she was to him was a picture in his room and nothing more. A woman who despised him before birth and cursed him to a life as it was for him, though the demon was not her fault. Gaara didn't hate his mother, but he couldn't love her either.

A light tap on his knee snapped him back to reality and he cursed himself silently for letting his guard down. Once again golden brown met turquoise, this time it was Neiki and she was the one to smile. He smiled back at her a bit softer than last time.

"Mister… uhm, Gaara?" Gaara nodded, "How come you look so sad?"

"I don't know but I'm not sad." Gaara almost snapped at the child but then remembered she was just that, a child and he would surely make her cry. After all, grown men were sent to their knees, begging for their lives at a mere glare from him, if he snapped at a little girl it would start trouble.

"Oh… I was just wondering. I'm sorry if I offended you." The girl blushed and looked at her feet. Gaara was impressed at how polite she was at such a young age, something he wasn't quite used to seeing.

"Don't worry about it." His eyes widened as the small bear she was holding for dear life was sat on his lap.

"You can have him if it would make you happier. I'm getting too old for him and nii-san threatened to throw it out on me. "Keiichi be good for Gaara-san, I'll miss you." Neiki walked away and left Gaara alone. He decided to go to bed already, or at least attempt to rest somehow.

The room was quite little, barely enough for one person but it was sufficient. He let his gourd rest against the wall and sat on the small bed. There was a window beside him, the light of the moon shone through onto his face making him feel at ease even in a strange house and village. Soon his eyes closed from exhaustion and he drifted into a light sleep.

Please review it makes me feel special. I love you all! -laughs-


	7. Confrontations

So This Is Love

By Amber Cote

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters mentioned except the OCs as well as the story-line.

Summary: All throughout his life Gaara has never known the meaning of love. No one showed it to him. In a desperate attempt to escape the comment of the villager and the loneliness he felt, Gaara left the sand village and somehow ended up in the middle of a long-term training mission for all the Konoha Genins in the middle of a forest in a small cabin. A new girl, an orphan with amnesia befriends Gaara and is starting to make him feel strange while he stays with them. No Yaoi, shonen-ai or anything creepy like that although we all know many people somehow seems to like it… oddly. It just doesn't fit this story. (Gaara x OC maybe some others)

("Normal Speech", 'Flashbacks', _Gaara's Thoughts, _**Shukaku Speaking**)

Darkness… _Darkness... _Gaara couldn't tell where he was, he hadn't a clue what was going on. A faint laugh could be heard in the distance, a deep voice. _W-who…_ Eyes identical to his own appeared before him, then the rest, it was Danyo. He wasn't the one laughing though. Shukaku appeared next and a bright light shone behind them, blinding him.

"You really are pathetic, brother." Danyo grinned at Gaara who was squinting at him from the light.

"W-what's…going on? Where am I?" Gaara asked. Then Shukaku disappeared and Danyo became a little boy. Gaara looked around in shock and came to find he was younger too. Danyo wasn't looking at him, rather he was crying.

Gaara woke up abruptly, barely able to breathe. _W-what…?_ **You're in Sound boy. I'm not going to save you, shall you get into trouble with your guard down like that again.** _D-did someone? _**No, it was just a dream. **_Mm…_

Gaara glanced out the window to see the moon was disappearing and the sun was beginning to rise. A faint knock at the door came, making him fully aware of being in a strange house. Wiping to remains of a long needed rest from his eyes, he stood and opened the door. Neiki and Daiki were outside, one smiling, the other pouting.

"Ojii-san say's it's time for breakfast." Daiki mumbled and started to walk away. Neiki giggled and clutched Gaara's hand, pulling him toward the dining room and seating him next to her. The old man laughed at them.

"It seems my little Neiki-chan has found a friend. She's come to like you a lot." Gaara smiled just a bit. "Neiki, you do know he can't stay forever." Neiki looked down at her feet and nodded slowly.

"Gomen Neiki-chan, I must be on my way soon. I'm looking for my brother." Neiki nodded again. Breakfast was finished in silence, not without a few glares sent from Daiki.

"Sir, I was meaning to ask you, have you seen anyone around here that looks like me? He's the same age, almost the same looks just slight differences."

"Actually, come to think of it. There has a boy about your age around here once or twice. I believe he lives with a few Jounin around here. Try up the hill, that's where most of the Nin around here live." Gaara nodded then crouched down in front of Neiki.

"There's something for you in my room, go get it." Neiki hopped up excitedly and ran towards Gaara's room. He couldn't help but smile, as he left. She came out holding a small box and a note. Handing it to her grandpa she hopped onto his lap. It said:

_I'm sorry, but I can't keep something this precious to you. I don't even really know you that well. Please forgive me for returning this to you but I couldn't possibly take it away from you. Always keep it safe. Hide it well from you brother, Good luck._

_-Gaara_

Neiki opened the box and inside was her teddy-bear she so treasured, the box turned into sand and floated out the window. Gaara looked up at the clear blue sky. The sun shone strong that morning, thankfully not as hot as it would've been had he been in Suna. He sighed and headed towards a giant hill, where he'd find his brother. Walking up the huge hill seemed to take forever for Gaara, he was growing more and more tired and the hill just seemed to go on without end. **Boy… -sighs- Do I need to tell you, you fell into a genjutsu trap.** _Fuck… How do I get out? Who's doing this?_ **Take a guess dumbass… as for getting out, hit the rock to your left it's really a nin.** Gaara did as Shukaku told him and sure enough the illusion was dispelled. Danyo stood before him trying to suppress a laugh.

"Danyo…" Gaara said as if he didn't believe Danyo was really there. All he got in reply was a low grunt and a nodding head. "Can…we talk?"

"I guess… I figured you'd be here eventually, didn't expect it to be so soon. Guess my first impression of you was wrong. Still…" Danyo trailed off, lost in his own thoughts. Gaara hadn't a clue what he was talking about but listened carefully anyway. "Might as well follow me back to my house then… keep on guard." Gaara nodded.

On the other side of the hill, in the back corner was a old, beat up house, though it was still fairly large in size. Danyo unlocked the door but didn't go in; rather he headed around to the back and walked in the back door, through a hallway which lead in front of house again and inside another door.

"Traps." Danyo muttered and sat down on a large recliner. Gaara sat across from him and breathed in; he'd have to admit, he was a bit nervous. He hadn't seen his brother in a long time, ten years to be exact and his brother tried to kill his only friend when they met for the first time. **Hehehe…** _What's your problem? _**Nothing, nothing. Just thinking of what could've been had Danyo been chosen. **_He'd probably be just like me…_ **I suppose…**

"What's Shukaku up to in there?" Danyo let out a chuckle, knowing that Shukaku and Gaara were conversing at that moment.

"Being an idiot… but then again, when is he not?" Gaara almost laughed but caught himself and regained his calm composure. He then added, "How…do you know so much about Shukaku anyway… if you were sent away when you were little?"

"I remembered you. I remember what happened the day I left, vaguely, but I still remember. I thought about what father always said about you, and how you were different but I didn't get it then. When I was old enough and Sound came to your father to attack Konoha I saw you, I followed you around and listened to you." Danyo looked at him sternly then softened and looked at the floor. "I was too afraid to talk to you; I didn't think you'd remember me or even care. I knew then why father said all those things and kept you only so I thought whether or not you saw me again wouldn't matter."

"Hmm…" Gaara looked away for a moment then looked directly in Danyo's eyes. "I admit, if I had seen you I wouldn't have remembered without a hint but once I saw you with Kaira that night and you talked to me I remembered everything. I even remembered everything about that day…"

"I guess…I guess I kind of got upset when I saw you for the first time, with Kaira. I still thought you wouldn't care but I work up the courage to go see you. Then Kaira… I couldn't control my anger."

Banging could be heard upstairs and Gaara shot up immediately alarmed. Danyo frowned and then sighed. Gaara turned in the opposite direction of him and looked around for the source of the sounds. Danyo sighed again.

"Guess I have no choice…" He mumbled to himself though Gaara heard it clearly thanks to Shukaku. He looked at Gaara briefly with sadness in his eyes which quickly turned to anger. Dirt rose up making much noise unlike Gaara's sand.

Gaara could now feel the tension rising and Danyo's intentions. He turned quickly and blocked the dirt with his sand. Being far more experienced with his sand Gaara quickly wrapped Danyo up with it, not killing him just immobilizing him. Danyo growled furiously and struggled to gain his freedom. In a blur of red, black and sandy brown, Gaara was dashing up the newly found stairs and towards the strange banging noise. There were quite a few empty, useless rooms around. _God only knows what these rooms are for… _**Experiments probably.** _I'll bet… _Gaara came to the last door in the hallway. Kicking it open he stopped abruptly, surprised at the person sitting, tied up and on the floor before him. _Oh my god…_

Soooo sorry for leaving it here but I'm tired and I don't completely know what I'm doing right now so I'll have to take a day or two to figure out the rest of the story XD. Anywho I might not update too soon cuz BloodOb, my most faithfully reviewer (gomen to everyone else, but bloodob's given me a review for just about every chapter P) gave me a great idea. Hehe I'm gonna write a book!

Actually that idea might not last too long, but it won't hurt to try :) I'll be working back and forth from this fic and my original story :O and of course I'm thinking of doing one for Kingdom Hearts as well but I'll write my idea and save that fic for later.

Anyways I talk too much, please review it makes me feel special.


	8. Survival Of The Fittest

So This Is Love

By Amber Cote

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters mentioned except the OCs as well as the story-line.

Summary: All throughout his life Gaara has never known the meaning of love. No one showed it to him. In a desperate attempt to escape the comments of the villagers and the loneliness he felt, Gaara left the sand village and somehow ended up in the middle of a long-term training mission for all the Konoha Genins in the middle of a forest in a small cabin. A new girl, an orphan with amnesia befriends Gaara and is starting to make him feel strange while he stays with them. No Yaoi, shonen-ai or anything creepy like that although we all know many people somehow seems to like it… oddly. It just doesn't fit this story. (Gaara x OC maybe some others)

("Normal Speech", 'Flashbacks', _Gaara's Thoughts, _**Shukaku Speaking**)

Thanks for the reviews guys I feel so special, and that has to be the thirtieth time I've said that XD. Anyways here's the next chapter for you, it's a bit short but I'm getting short on good ideas. Enjoy! heheI finally found that stupid ruler button XD. Stupid me...

* * *

_In a blur of red, black and sandy brown, Gaara was dashing up the newly found stairs and towards the strange banging noise. There were quite a few empty, useless rooms around. _God only knows what these rooms are for…_ **Experiments probably**. _I'll bet…_ Gaara came to the last door in the hallway. Kicking it open he stopped abruptly, surprised at the person sitting, tied up and on the floor before him. _Oh my god…

_End Flashback_

Gaara stood, surprised, no horrified was more like it. A familiar face lay, helpless before him. The figure was beaten badly and the cuts and bruises were clearly visible even the dark room which made him worry. _H-how…_ Kaira lay before him, equally surprised to see him here, ashamed to have him find her and also relieved.

"Kaira! How…did you?" Gaara could barely suppress the anger and sadness welling up inside him now.

"Never mind that, get me out of here… I guess I'll have to explain later." Kaira squeaked, her voice hoarse from earlier screaming.

"Sad isn't it…" A voice came from behind. Gaara jumped and stood in front of Kaira to shield her from any harm. Danyo was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and shaking his head.

"You know Gaara… I really thought we could've been friends and maybe even catch up on everything we've missed together. I guess you can blame it on her for being so loud that I had to go and ruin it. I had hoped it could be like old times, even if we hadn't been together long it was still a friendship." Danyo sighed.

"What do you want with Kaira?" Gaara demanded angrily.

"What do I want with her? Whatever do you mean dear brother? Kaira is my girlfriend." Danyo sneered laughing at Gaara. Gaara could almost feel his heart breaking, it was painful.

"Girlfriend? Wh-What's going on?" Kaira asked, confused greatly. "I-I'm not…"

"Kaira, how could you forget me so easily, the life we had before you were taken away from me. I'm so happy you're safe though." Danyo explained to her, kneeling in front of her.

"B-but… you… why did you hurt me?" Kaira was in tears now, confused and broken. "Why am I tied up, if you love me so much? How come you beat me when I was taken…?"

"My dear Kaira, I didn't do this to you, Gaara did. You don't remember his fit of rage, almost transforming into Shukaku and attacking you so willingly? I saved you from it and brought you here. The only reason you're tied up is because I needed to explain to you what happened, someone has messed with your memories." Danyo smiled at Kaira. Gaara was taken aback by Danyo's lies, they seemed so believable too. He only hoped Kaira would remember what was really true or else he'd lose her. _That fucking bastard! How could he lie to her like that…?_ **Ahah, that's my boy. Maybe he'll do me a favor and kill her, since you're too soft to. **

"G-gaara? You…you didn't, did you?" Tears were welling up in Kaira's eyes now, she looked as though anymore bullshit of this sort would cause her to completely break down. Gaara walked past Danyo who was now smirking and staring intently on Kaira and knelt down in front of her.

"I assure you, there is no truth in what he's said. I may lose control of my demon a time or two but either way I could never hurt you." Gaara saw a sparkle of hope in her eyes and smiled lightly at her before turning to Danyo. "I demand to know what you had planned to do with her. Why is she even here, you have no business with this girl."

"Oh but I do, you see, those stories I told you, the one where I was fostered with two nins along with a girl, that would be her right behind you. I merely brought her back to me, she's mine now, I suggest you leave before I am forced to really hurt you, brother." _Bastard… _**I suppose I'll actually get a kick out of this.**

* * *

"You're no brother, even my pathetic sand is worth more than you are." Gaara snarled leaping forward with a sand kunai. Kaira squeaked, hoping she wouldn't get caught in the battle, especially in her state and the fact that she was currently tied up. Struggling to break free, she managed to move back to a safer distance and the twins launched themselves at each other. Each attack deflected from both Shinobi without any trouble whatsoever. _Allow me to use your chakra, Shukaku. _**Now why would I do that?** _I can easily deprive you of all blood whatsoever leaving you to your own insanity and a eternity of hungriness. _**Hmmph, very well but I demand a fairly large sacrifice after this is over… deal? **_...deal. _

Gaara could feel a new yet old power surging within him, except this time it was his own to command. His body started to glow an eerie green color but Danyo paid no heed, charging at him full speed once again. With a simple move of his arm Gaara smacked Danyo away leaving a large dent in the wall.A surge of sand came rushing from Gaara's gourd and pinned Danyo down while he freed the captive girl now huddling in the corner.

"Kaira…" He whispered, "Leave here, go to the bottom of the hill to the right of here, find a blue rundown house on your right and tell the old man there you're a friend of mine."

"Gaara…be careful, love you." Kissing him as she did with the first incident with the twin, Kaira ran off afterwards towards the destination which had been described to her.

By the time Kaira had made it away from the fighting Danyo had freed himself and attempted to chase her down. Gaara would have none of it, snapping Danyo right back where he was and slowly curling his lethal sand over his twin's body. Danyo knew what was coming, after all anyone who dared to fight the great Sabaku no Gaara knew what was to become of them; Sabaku Sōsō, the desert funeral. Struggling for his life, or so it seemed Danyo frantically wiggled and attempted to lose the grasp of the sand inching its way towards his head.

Kaira had now made her way to the bottom of the giant hill safely and looked back up at the lonely house, barely in view. "I hope you'll be okay Gaara. Please don't die." She continued on cautiously.

* * *

Sorry everyone that it was so short –ducks as random objects are thrown at her- I'll make the next one good, I'm just bad at fighting scenes, and lemon but that's beyond the point and has no relevance to this story whatsoever. If you guys have some good ideas I'll gladly try to use them if they go along with the story. I'm just at a loss right here I know what I want to happen later on hehe. –smirks evilly- Well anyways review please, I'll hand out free shirtless Gaara posters XD. 


	9. The Truth Comes Out

So This Is Love

By Amber Cote

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters mentioned except the OCs as well as the story-line.

Summary: All throughout his life Gaara has never known the meaning of love. No one showed it to him. In a desperate attempt to escape the comments of the villagers and the loneliness he felt, Gaara left the sand village and somehow ended up in the middle of a long-term training mission for all the Konoha Genins in the middle of a forest in a small cabin. A new girl, an orphan with amnesia befriends Gaara and is starting to make him feel strange while he stays with them. No Yaoi, shonen-ai or anything creepy like that although we all know many people somehow seems to like it… oddly. It just doesn't fit this story. (Gaara x OC maybe some others)

("Normal Speech", 'Flashbacks', _Gaara's Thoughts, _**Shukaku Speaking**)

Well, well thank you yet again everyone for the wonderful reviews. As I promised, here are your shirtless Gaara posters. –Tosses a massive box of posters into the crowd- Well anyways, sorry for making you wait so long I'm not worthy of you T.T, Enjoy.

* * *

'Danyo frantically wiggled and attempted to lose the grasp of the sand inching its way towards his head.

Kaira had now made her way to the bottom of the giant hill safely and looked back up at the lonely house, barely in view. "I hope you'll be okay Gaara. Please don't die." She continued on cautiously.'

* * *

Danyo had somehow released Gaara's grip on him and was taking cover behind the closest piece of furniture. Gaara's sand shot out quickly in attempts to trap his twin again, but failed as the boy rolled out of the way and hid yet again. Gaara was confused, but to angry to stop as his twin scrambled around the room like a little animal, fear plastered on his face. _I won't forgive him… not after what he did to Kaira._

"G-Gaara!" The boy called to him in a quiet, frightened voice, like a child. This made Gaara freeze and look down at the boy, confused but still on guard. "P-Please Gaara stop… I-I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on…help. Help me." Danyo pleaded once again like a child. Gaara was taken aback and reluctantly reached down helping his twin up. _What the hell is going on here indeed. He's playing with me I know it. Don't let him get away Gaara… it's Kaira's life on the line._ Gaara sat Danyo in a chair that hadn't been destroyed by his sand or Danyo's dirt, tying him up.

"Precautions." Gaara stated coldly before standing arms crossed in front of the boy. "Explain. Now." He demanded, hints of annoyance were clear in his voice.

"W-well… you know when I was fostered by the Sound Nins right?" Gaara nodded pushing him to continue, "Ok, when I was younger…I remember waking up one night they were standing beside me performing a jutsu. Next thing I know there was a huge pain in my chest, it felt like it was on fire and I heard myself scream but it wasn't just me. There was another voice screaming, deeper, darker. Recently, every time I see you I get this urge… to kill you. It's not me I swear… T-there's something inside me. I can't figure out what's going on, sometime I get the pain again and black out next thing I know I'm somewhere else."

Gaara's look of annoyance was gone and a new one of curiosity replaced it. "You're telling me, something is controlling you?" Gaara chuckled an evil chuckle that made Danyo whimper. "You my brother, have a demon." Gaara laughed harder then stopped abruptly his amused face turned to one of pain. "I'm…sorry. There's nothing funny about it. I can't help you; you know very well I'm struggling against my own demon. Lucky for you, yours allows you to sleep." Gaara turned, ready to leave.

"Kaira was the girl they also fostered." Gaara stopped in his tracks. "I don't think they did anything to her. We…we became best friends by the time we were both six. We trained together every day and we were closer than brother and sister. She knew about my problem because we used to visit Suna. I'd see you and follow you around, then have the urge to kill you and she'd have to calm me down and drag me away. We started going out… boyfriend and girlfriend thing you know? Then… I don't know what cam over me one day, I heard the Sound Nins talking about trying to take over Suna and use you to take over Konoha. I got real angry and I could feel it taking over… I hurt Kaira bad. I didn't mean to, she was in the hospital for a while." Gaara was listening intently, taking in the information still with his back to the boy. Danyo was trembling as he recalled the events, he paused lost in thought. Gaara readied himself for an attack but nothing came.

"Is that it, Danyo?" Danyo looked up and shook his head before realizing he couldn't see.

"I knew there was a chance I'd do it again. So I used a jutsu to erase her memories of me and everyone here and I took her near Konoha and left her. It hurt so much but I…I had to do it Gaara-san I didn't want to hurt her." Gaara turned, looking at him strangely at the mention of 'Gaara-san'. _Since when has he had respect for me? _**He's got the demon baka! **_Yeah…_

"Go on."

"I went to Konoha to visit her, you know just to see her and they told me she was on a mission at the cabin. I went there and saw you… I got the urge again but I still wanted to see her so I went to her window. Then the urge to hurt her and everyone else came and you ran in the room when she screamed. I couldn't talk to you normally… I had black out right before she screamed." _Strange…_ "When I kidnapped her… I tried to see her again right after you left thinking it would be better but it wasn't and I succeeded in hurting her. Gaara-san! I feel so horrible, it won't stop, it just won't leave me alone." _If so… why hasn't he 'blacked out' yet, I'm right in front of him._ **Patience my boy, the demon has a plan.** _You, or his?_ **His, dear host. You will see.** _Great._

"Danyo, I can't help you myself but I'll take you to Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha. She's a Sannin and she's the greatest medical Nin in fire country. The only thing you need to do is try to control yourself. If I could do it since I was a baby then you can do it now." Gaara untied him and led him out the door holding tightly to his arm. "Kaira will be with us, but you will not speak to her unless I allow you to. Don't even look at her, she doesn't remember you and is clearly afraid now."

"H-Hai Gaara-san." Danyo walked with his eyes glued to the ground, afraid of being controlled again. His leather jacket flapped in the wind by his sides revealing the black t-shirt behind it. Gaara watched him closely. The black hair floated in the wind and his green eyes were dull. _Wait, green? His eyes were red when I- _**Are you that dense my boy. Surely you remember him just telling you he was being controlled when you first saw him.** _Slipped my mind Shukaku, I have more important things on my mind like Kaira, to care about his eyes! _**Funny… considering you were the one to notice it in the first place.** _And your point is?_ **Nothing. Nothing at all child.**

"Never noticed your real eyes before." Gaara mumbled, trying to keep Shukaku out of his mind.

"My eyes? Oh yeah… my eyes go red when I'm controlled, guess you just noticed now." Danyo answered shyly. _He's so different when he's not a psycho like me. _They continued on, to the old man's house in silence.

* * *

Kaira was sitting in the living room with Neiki, playing with her. Daiki was watching her as he pouted in the corner.

"Nii-san! Come play with Kaira, she nice you know." Neiki giggled and threw a couch pillow at him. Daiki looked over and got hit square in the face by the flying pillow, he glared at Kaira then turned away. "Party pooper!" Neiki stuck out her tongue.

Kaira felt strong charka approaching and ran to the door. She peered out and found Gaara tugging Danyo along. At first, she was scared. The boy who had kidnapped her, hurt her and was previously fighting with her friend was now tagging along with him like nothing happened. There must've been a reason for it, she shouldn't be scared.

"Kaira! Come, we're going back." Kaira jumped, he knew she was there. Then again when did Gaara not know. It was quite comical, thinking for a moment anyone could sneak up on the demon retainer but then she thought back to those who had almost defeated him.

"Hai Gaara, I'll be right there." She ran to thank the old man for letting her stay and said bye to Neiki. She approached Daiki unnoticed and hugged him, giggling as he tried to get free. "Bye Daiki-kun be nice to your sister." With that she ran out the door to a waiting Gaara.

* * *

Naruto and the others started to worry, they didn't know Danyo had come and taken Kaira but they knew she was missing. It had been a few days and she was nowhere to be found. Naruto wanted to go out and look for her but Shino and Neji made a point to him and the rest that she was most likely with Gaara.

"Hope Gaara comes back soon and Kaira's with him. If not what are we going to say to him?" Naruto pondered aloud. Everyone looked at him and sighed. It was evident they were all worried, not only for Kaira but of what Gaara would do if he came back finding her gone. "Hey so… maybe we really should look for her?"

"No Naruto, like Shino said if she's with Gaara and we try to find her it'll all be a waste of time. We should wait until he comes back. It won't be long."

"But what if she's hurt right now and not with Gaara. If we don't find her she might die." Naruto made a fist. "I won't let her die like that!"

"Who's dying?" A voice came from behind them all. Gaara, Danyo and Kaira were standing in the doorway of the cabin's living room. Naruto yelled and ran to greet her.

"We thought you might be hurt and… WHA! Kaira you've got cuts and bruises all over you, what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Kaira's not the problem, He is." Gaara forced Danyo in front of him. "We need to get him to Tsunade and fast."

"I thought he-" Naruto started but got cut off.

"Never mind Uzumaki, it's not important. He needs to see Tsunade before he attacks one of us, especially Kaira." Everyone nodded. The older Jounin stepped in front and held his hand out to grab Danyo but Gaara pulled him back. "No, I've got him."

"Very well, I will accompany you to the Hokage. We'll leave tomorrow morning. Meanwhile we'll have to keep him somewhere where he won't hurt anyone and Kaira needs to be under surveillance so she doesn't get hurt." Gaara nodded.

* * *

Sorry to leave you all here but I'm out of ideas for today. Let me think some more XD. I'm such a loser, ne? –awaits the flying sharp objects- I will finish this no worries there. Suggestions welcome. 


	10. The Meeting

So This Is Love

By Amber Cote

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters mentioned except the OCs as well as the story-line.

Summary: All throughout his life Gaara has never known the meaning of love. No one showed it to him. In a desperate attempt to escape the comments of the villagers and the loneliness he felt, Gaara left the sand village and somehow ended up in the middle of a long-term training mission for all the Konoha Genins in the middle of a forest in a small cabin. A new girl, an orphan with amnesia befriends Gaara and is starting to make him feel strange while he stays with them. No Yaoi, shonen-ai or anything creepy like that although we all know many people somehow seems to like it… oddly. It just doesn't fit this story. (Gaara x OC maybe some others)

("Normal Speech", 'Flashbacks', _Gaara's Thoughts, _**Shukaku Speaking**)

I'm such a lazy ass -.- sorry guys. I had hopedI'd get this one out quickly but it didn't work out that well. Anyways I'll leave you alone and let you read,Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews I love them all heh.As for really descriptive scenes of anything, I'll have to see. This is extra credit for my English class so I have to watch what I put in here XD –dodges thrown objects-

* * *

Kaira was sitting on her bed, feeling quite uneasy at the sight of the boy who kidnapped her tied up in the corner of the room. She was growing more and more tired by the minute but the fear of a fight between the twins kept her on the edge and far from sleep. After all Gaara's safety was more important than that of a few hours sleep, she could do without if it meant everyone was safe for the night. Out of the corner of her eye Kaira saw the pair of piercing turquoise directed at her, no malice intent within them towards her, it was only his nature but still something felt wrong to her.

Gaara watched Kaira closely, he knew she was tired, it was written all over her drooping face as she struggled to stay awake. _Stupid… just go to sleep already…I-I'll protect you._ **You, protect her? That's quite a laugh my boy. What makes you think you can save her when you can't even save yourself?** _I-I don't know… leave me alone already._ **I don't feel like it.** Gaara was growing agitated as the hours passed. Danyo hadn't moved a muscle and if he didn't know better the boy seemed almost dead if you glanced at him. Sweat covered the boy's soft features and his hair causing the black locks to shine and stick to his face. From what Gaara was able to hear, his breathing was ragged and short and his child-like green eyes were still dull and almost lifeless. Gaara knew Kaira had noticed it too, something was wrong with the boy. Maybe his demon was attempting to lure them to a trap or it was really wrecking havoc within Danyo's body, either way Gaara wasn't going to go near him much less let Kaira.

_She was his girlfriend…_ Gaara was angry at the very thought of it but wouldn't show it, standard stubborn procedure. _He tried to kill her…, he had hurt her… but…he erased her memories of everything…just to save her from himself…_ **What's wrong boy, thinking you aren't good enough anymore?** _Shut it Shukaku. I don't want to talk to you right now; I'm talking to myself not you._ **Very well but don't expect me there if you need me.** I d_idn't count on it in the first place._ Now Kaira was gazing at him, there was a small, shy smile on her face.

"G-Gaara? Why don't you come sit with me?" Kaira motioned to the spot next to her. Scars and small cuts adorned her uncovered arms and Gaara couldn't help but stare. The lust for blood started building and it took most of his willpower to push it back but did so anyway, for Kaira's sake if not his own. Danyo's figure slumped completely to the floor signifying he was sleeping making Kaira gasp. She was about to talk when Gaara started first.

"He's sleeping Kaira, I hear him breathing." Kaira sounded relieved somehow, even if he had attempted to hurt her there was something wrong with him and he needed their help. Besides, he was Gaara's twin brother and it wasn't in her nature to leave anyone hanging.

"Gaara, will you sit with me, please?" She smiled shyly at him again, making it almost impossible for him to resist. _Wait… how can I give in to her…? _**Because you are going soft, boy. **_I didn't ask for your opinion!_ He walked silently over to the bed and sat beside Kaira, out of curiosity he touched one of her scars. She squeaked in surprise and pulled away causing Gaara to blush, clearly embarrassed.

"S-sorry" Both said in unison. Kaira laughed and Gaara turned away.

"You know… you should go to sleep, I know you're tired. Danyo's already out so don't worry." He mumbled, still turned away from her hiding his small blush.

"I know but… uhm Gaara?" She tried to look over at his face. "W-Will you lay next to me for a while? S-so I can sleep." Gaara turned and looked at her, his face unreadable. "I-I'm sorry, you don't have to if you don't want."

Gaara pushed her over and laid next to her silently, his face remain unchanged. Kaira smiled innocently as she rested her arm and head on his chest. _Mm… warm._ Slowly reaching up he brushed a few strands of stray hair from her face, then occupied himself by brushing it. She giggled then reached up and tickled his neck. Gaara jumped at least a foot in the air, not knowing what to do. After all, no one had ever shown affection to the boy so it was impossible to know he was ticklish.

"You do realize this means war, Kaira." He said quietly to avoid waking Danyo. A small, devilish smile plastered to his face. Kaira soon found herself pinned under his weight as he came down and tickled her neck and sides a few times causing her to whimper and attempt to suppress giggles. He pushed his fingers to her lips to silence her before pointing quickly to Danyo.

"War, huh? You're on!" She exclaimed in a whisper before attempting to get back on top with no avail. Gaara held her in place about to tickle her again when he felt a familiar charka nearby, Danyo's to be exact. He was awake and obviously furious at Gaara and Kaira's close contact, after all he used to be her boyfriend and technically you could say they never did break up. Kaira noticed the charka too and tensed immediately, hoping there would be no fights. In Kaira's opinion, Danyo's eyes looked sad, pained really, though she didn't know why.

"I-I'll kill…" Danyo couldn't finish his sentence, for he started violently coughing up blood. Despite her fear of him, the fear of him dying in front of her was greater as Kaira immediately got up and raced towards his slouched figure in the corner.

"Danyo…don't die on us… we're going to help you." Her voice was calm and serious. This, after all was Kaira's greatest skill, healing. The voice was slurred and incomprehensible to Danyo as swirls of color blocked his vision coaxing him into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning after Danyo had been healed of his internal injuries and calmed into a long, peaceful sleep letting Kaira get some sleep of her own before the journey back to Konoha. Kaira awoke early to get ready for the trip.

"You realize… you're sacrificing your privilege to do the final test and become a Genin like the others. You should just stay here, I can bring him by myself." Gaara mumbled from his comfortable position on the bed, watching the girl walk around the room collecting different items here and there.

"I don't care, there's always the normal way and besides I want to stay with you. It won't be long until both of us will have to return to our homes. You're from Suna, I'm from Konoha. I can't leave whenever I want just to visit you, I'm a ninja and worse yet, a minor in the care of the village." Kaira stopped and looked at Gaara sighing. "You know how much trouble I'd be in with Tsunade-sama if I left even for just a day or two. Maybe I could get permission one time or another." Gaara nodded staring down at his feet to avoid eye contact.

"I guess…" Gaara smiled just a bit but not without being caught by Kaira's watchful eye.

"You wanted me to come anyway didn't you?" She hid a smile easily and giggled when he became frustrated.

"Let's go already he's in pain." Gaara motioned towards the still sleeping twin in the corner, trying to avoid the question. "The sooner we leave the sooner he's better and we can all go on with our pathetic little lives." Kaira giggled knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

"Of course the great Gaara can't have a simple conversation without mentioning his thought of the values on human life." She smirked clearly mocking him. Gaara picked up Danyo and placed him on his back using the sand to hold him there, that way he could recover a little more.

* * *

The journey from the cabin to Konoha wasn't far but it was tedious and one had to be careful for missing nins and beasts especially whilst carrying a wounded person. Kaira was on guard just as much as Gaara while they crossed a clearing in the woods, Danyo stirred in the pouch-like sand and awoke quickly. His ears pricked like an animals and soon he attempted to free himself alerting Gaara and Kaira he was awake. Without much hesitation Kaira walked behind Gaara.

"Danyo…Danyo-kun, please calm down, we're going to get you help. Don't struggle; you're weak from the battle and your demon. I don't want to have to put you to sleep again." She smiled, playing with her hair as she talked. Danyo stopped immediately and retreated as far into the sand pouch as possible like a frightened animal. There were no disturbances in the woods when they traveled, which was nice and relaxing but strange; normally there was at least one when traveling the distance and path they just did. The Konoha gates came into view, high walls impossible to climb or jump over, and three guards with trained dogs at the one gate on this end. Kaira ran ahead to avoid any controversy when allowing Gaara and Danyo through. She explained to the guards a fair amount of the story to allow the two entrance then ran off again to find the Hokage. Gaara let Danyo out of the sand made pouch and gripped his arms tightly in case the demon became excited; he knew how it felt and how hard it was to fight it. The Hokage tower with the fire kanji painted on the top level was enormous, Danyo had never seen a Kage tower before since Sound didn't have a Kage. He walked on after Gaara like a small child with its mother, curious eyes examining all he could.

They could see Kaira was running towards them now. Danyo struggled to get away but stopped abruptly when he received a cold glare from his brother. After regaining her breath from the long run Kaira started to talk.

"Tsunade will see us now since it's an emergency. Come, hurry there might not be much time for him we don't know yet." Kaira took one more deep breath before clutching Gaara's hand and running off towards the giant tower.

* * *

"Hello, you must be Danyo. Kaira's told me your situation and I must do a little bit of research before I can fully treat you. I know what's wrong but one of your symptoms puzzles me. I cannot go through with the treatment without figuring that one out. For now, you must stay here with me my assistant Shizune will help you with anything you need." Tsunade said smiling as Danyo sat down in front of her, Gaara watching him closely from the side of the room. Kaira had decided it'd be best if she stayed outside the door since he seemed to freak out when she was near him.

My bad, I'm out of ideas... HELP ME! lol please -puppy eyes- I'm starting the next chapter now so don't fret. Please review cuz it'll make me feel special and give me a good reason to update sooner.


	11. Dreams Of The Past

So This Is Love

By Amber Cote

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters mentioned except the OCs as well as the story-line.

Summary: All throughout his life Gaara has never known the meaning of love. No one showed it to him. In a desperate attempt to escape the comments of the villagers and the loneliness he felt, Gaara left the sand village and somehow ended up in the middle of a long-term training mission for all the Konoha Genins in the middle of a forest in a small cabin. A new girl, an orphan with amnesia befriends Gaara and is starting to make him feel strange while he stays with them. No Yaoi, shonen-ai or anything creepy like that although we all know many people somehow seems to like it… oddly. It just doesn't fit this story. (Gaara x OC maybe some others)

("Normal Speech", 'Flashbacks', _Gaara's Thoughts, _**Shukaku Speaking**)

Eureka! (I think I spelled that right I think… -sweatdrop-) Ah well I'm finally cured of my uhm hmm whaddayacallit… not-knowing-what-to-write-aboutness. Ehehe you betcha I know what's going to happen now lol. Anyways thank you everyone for the reviews and whatnot and and hope you like this chappy. (Hyper moment forgive me)

* * *

Kaira was fast asleep in her own bed again, Gaara sleeping in the spare right next to hers and Danyo was tucked safely into a guest room in the Hokage tower, being guarded by highly trained Shinobi. Gaara yawned out of boredom not tiredness and sat up. There was nothing to do, even though he was in a foreign country and normally there'd be loads of things to do, somehow he missed his home and his siblings. _Wonder what they're up to right now… Most likely sleeping I guess. No one else is an insomniac that I know of…_ Kaira whimpered and turned over gaining Gaara's immediate attention and losing it the second he realized she was still asleep. _It's…quiet. Thankfully…_ He started to doze off lightly. His body slumped back down onto the bed as he began to dream.

Meanwhile Kaira was having a dream of her own. Sweat pooled over her face as memories of her past flooded back to her.

'Young Kaira walked throughout the small town of Sound, today was shopping day and it was her turn to shop. First stop, the bakery. "I need three loaves of sweet bread." She chirped happily to the woman at the counter. Second stop, the fish market, "Two large salmon and some calamari." She told the man. After three more shops she was finished and there was plenty of daylight left so she could play outside before dinner.

As Kaira headed back towards the small house on the hill she heard voices. One was clearly recognizable, Danyo her best friend since she was adopted. He was screaming in agony. She ran towards the run down house, left the bags of food on a table in the back and proceeded inside, following the sounds of his voice throughout the corridor. One door at the end was slightly open and more voices were heard from inside. She peeked inside, her eyes widened in horror.'

Kaira gasped and shot up from the bed, falling on the floor. Her sweaty hair clung to her face all over making it hard for her to see until she brushed them away and stood up quietly, hoping she didn't startle or wake Gaara. Surprisingly she didn't, he still slept soundly obviously dreaming his own dream for he moved about and whimpered occasionally. After a quick glass of water from the kitchen Kaira attempted to sleep once again.

* * *

'Young Kaira was once again wandering the streets of the Sound village but this time it wasn't for shopping, she headed down a deserted alleyway and squeezed through a crack in the wall at the end. She ended up in a grassy area, inside town but away from everyone else. It was hers and Danyo's secret ever since they'd been able to walk around town on their own. Danyo had asked her to meet him there, but he was nowhere to be found so she sat on a small rock and played with the grass. Minutes later Danyo ran in with a serious look on his face, stopping in front of her and gasping for air. Kaira giggled, he always looked funny trying to be serious but this time he didn't start laughing with her; it must really be serious.

"Kaira-chan, I… I need to talk to you." He panted still trying to catch his breath.

"Well of course silly, I figured that when you wanted to meet me here." Kaira giggled again.

"No, this isn't funny Kaira. I need to tell you a secret, an important secret. You can't tell _anyone_, no one at all, promise?"

"O-ok…I promise. What is it?" There was silence; Danyo looked off into space before finally answering.

"I know…you saw me."

"Huh…Dan-kun I don't understand. Of course I see you." Kaira stared puzzled waiting for him to explain.

"A month ago… you saw me… in the room upstairs at the end of the hall." Kaira paled and looked away. She tried to hold back tears but to no avail.

"Y-you… they…Danyo" Kaira hiccupped in between sobs. "Why did they do that to you… what… what is that thing?" Danyo sighed, preparing himself for a long explanation.

"It's a demon, I was fused with a demon and now I can't control myself. It wants to hurt people, not just people it wants me to hurt you and it takes so much for me to hold it back. Kaira, listen to me I want you to stay far away from me. Don't talk to me or come near me…don't even look at me. I don't want to hurt you Kaira, please do this for me." Kaira started to cry even more. "Here, I want you to have this ok? I'm sorry we can't be with each other anymore but it's for your safety, you're important to me and I can't lose my only friend." Danyo pulled out a silver necklace; it had a charm shaped like a lion with small rubies as the lion's eyes. He placed the charm in her hand and stood to leave.

"Wait!" She yelled, running over to him and tackling him to the ground. Danyo was surprised by the sudden outburst but knew Kaira all too well and figured something of the sort would have been coming. She hugged him tightly before getting up and grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, couldn't help it. After all, I'm never going to see you again so I figured it's the least I could give back to you for this cool charm you just gave me. Oh and by the way thanks for it, I love it and I'll treasure it always." With that Danyo smiled and walked away leaving Kaira in the field to herself.'

* * *

Kaira awoke once again to find Gaara standing over her. This time her dream wasn't much of a nightmare so she didn't freak out upon waking but Gaara did startle her quite a bit. She smiled and turned over trying to fall back asleep to see what she could find out again but found Gaara hanging from the ceiling staring at her.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" She stared back at him but no response came. It didn't seem like he was looking at her anymore rather it seemed he was looking into her, gazing into her soul. That sent chills down her spine and she tried for attention again. "Gaara? Gaara, snap out of it!" He wouldn't budge.

Kaira decided to ignore him and get more sleep; she turned over and slept once more. Soon after Gaara left the ceiling and resettled himself on the bed, since sleep wasn't going to happen this night obviously he decided to watch the stars for a while. _D-damn… I'm such an idiot…

* * *

_

I shall leave you all here P Thanks for reading and putting up with my uhh.. not-knowing-what-to-write-aboutness lol. The next one should come soon. Sorry it's kind of short.. it was longer in my notebookI swear!


	12. Awakening

So This Is Love

By Amber Cote

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters mentioned except the OCs as well as the story-line.

Summary: All throughout his life Gaara has never known the meaning of love. No one showed it to him. In a desperate attempt to escape the comments of the villagers and the loneliness he felt, Gaara left the sand village and somehow ended up in the middle of a long-term training mission for all the Konoha Genins in the middle of a forest in a small cabin. A new girl, an orphan with amnesia befriends Gaara and is starting to make him feel strange while he stays with them. No Yaoi, shonen-ai or anything creepy like that although we all know many people somehow seems to like it… oddly. It just doesn't fit this story. (Gaara x OC maybe some others)

("Normal Speech", 'Flashbacks', _Gaara's Thoughts, _**Shukaku Speaking**)

Hello all! I'm sorry I'm not being a slacker this time I swear :) See I have to do digital portfolio to graduate high school and well it's due. REALLY soon so I had to work on it since it was only half done in the first place. Anyway's since it's done now I will now attempt to get back on schedule. Oh and as an announcement there are few chapters left but I do have a sequel in mind. Ahem a small little spoiler right there, only slightly though. Enjoy and thank you all for reviewing once again. (Dodges random sharp objects then gets on with the story.)

Kaira awoke breathless once again from yet another dream. This time it wasn't of her past and that scared her more than anything. She looked over Gaara who was dozing off slightly then remembering her dream, Kaira broke out into a run towards the Hokage tower. Danyo lay shaking in the corner of the small room he was given, his eyes changing back and forth from his own to the eerie greenish-yellow of his demons. Kaira burst into the room and knelt beside him.

"Danyo-kun, are you alright? Please stay calm I have a medicine for you to help you stay calm." She pulled out a small bottle and emptied two red tablets into her hand. "Please swallow these." Danyo shook more and shifted away from her. "Danyo! You have to take them; it'll help you I promise. I won't let you get hurt or hurt me."

Finally Danyo quickly grabbed the pills from her hand and turned to the wall after swallowing them. "Leave."

"Huh…? Danyo, I'm only trying to help you."

"I said leave!"

"Ok ok… you don't have to yell. A simple please would've been nice." Kaira pouted and turned to leave.

"…Please."

"That's better. Good night Danyo-kun, we'll see you in the morning." Kaira smiled. "Huh…? Danyo, are you…crying?" She knelt back down again but he only pulled away again.

"I said leave. Please just go away and leave me alone." Danyo shook again before the medicine started kicking in and made him stop. I don't want you here…I might…I might hurt you. I can't control it anymore…well I guess I never could but…" He trailed off staring into space and completely forgetting she was still beside him.

Meanwhile Gaara was still dozing on his bed. Inside his mind he was dreaming of Kaira, more like exactly what was happening between her and Danyo right at that very moment. He watched intently waiting to see any signal that she would need his assistance. He knew the feeling of instability all too well so the signs were obvious. Kaira was the source of his unpredictable spasms.

Gaara could sense Danyo's growing charka but still seeing no danger towards Kaira yet, he stayed put and watched. Suddenly the charka he sensed grew immensely startling Gaara and now Kaira who could finally feel it radiating off the boy. She drew back, slowly trying to make her way to the door before he snapped but it was too late. Danyo jumped at her in a flash, barely visible to the naked eye. A swift claw made its way towards her throat but was skillfully deflected by a kunai. She jumped to the way and propelled herself at him attempting to fake an attack to confuse him, instead he caught her by the ankle and flung her light body back in the direction it came. A loud crack was heard from Kaira's back as she connected with the wall then the floor below her. Danyo smirked and started towards her before clutching his head in pain as he realized what he was doing.

"N-no…get out of my head…" He whispered to himself. "Leave me alone!" He screamed so loud it seemed to almost shake the entire building. Gaara rushed in, hearing the blood curdling scream, only to find Danyo passed out on the floor and Kaira slouched on the floor covered in blood. He carefully lifted her onto the bed on the other side of the room to check her wounds. Luckily she only had two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a few minor cuts. Earth met sand instantly filling the entire room in an attempt to overpower the other but to no avail. Gaara turned quickly unleashing a few sand shuriken at the attacker only to have them dodged and sent flying back at him double the speed. _D-Dammit, he's too powerful for me…_ **Hahaha… would you like my help now, pathetic one? **_Mm… fine. But don't expect anything in return. _**When do I ever? Sit back and watch a true demon at work.**

Gaara's eyes grew dark allowing only a sliver of power to Shukaku but not enough to be taken over, he'd almost mastered the new trick. The demon took its chance at even the slightest bit of power sending a wave of sand at the enemy. Before Danyo could react he was crushed up against the wall, barely able to breath from the endless sand waves holding him in place. Kaira was now awake, watching in horror as the demons fought, clearly a losing battle for Danyo but who knows, everyone has a trump card.

Danyo slipped into unconsciousness allowing his own demon to take total control. The waves of sand were broken as Danyo advanced; Gaara darkened his eyes allowing more power to Shukaku. The two demon's had now made their way outside and finally attracted the attention of the villagers and Hokage.

"Gaara! Danyo! Please stop this right now!" Kaira yelled from the now gigantic hole in the wall. "Please stop it! I don't want anyone hurt!"

_It's going to be difficult in defeating him now…He's fully released his demon and mine is only barely above half strength. _**Then let me out, I'll take down the boy in a single swipe.** _I cannot allow that…besides were you not boasting about his more skilled abilities not too long ago?_ **That would be true but I am not sealed within him, if you are to die then I would too, that I cannot allow. Boy give me more power.** Gaara released more power to Shukaku and took off into a run, kunai's in hand and sand hovering about him.

A deep voice erupted from in front of him. "Gaara-san, you can't expect to be able to defeat me. Surely you of all people wouldn't be so idiotic as to think so." Gaara only smirked and quickened his pace so he was now barely visible. With one swift kick to the stomach Danyo lost his breath falling to the floor briefly before leaping to his feet again. More shurikens flew only to once again be deflected and sent back, Danyo didn't wait for them to hit his target this time, he jumped with the shuriken throwing his fist at Gaara's sand making it through the barrier and connecting with his face. Gaara kicked upwards as he flew back, barely hitting Danyo in the stomach making him fly back at the same time.

"I said stop it!" Kaira screamed, gaining the attention of the two demons, nearby shinobi and some villagers that were watching in horror. Danyo locked eyes with her and stopped completely, clutching his head he collapsed onto the ground again. Gaara and some other nearby shinobi saw their chance, running quickly over to the unconscious demon and restraining him immediately. Tsunade came into the room Kaira was in.

"Tsunade-sama, we need to get that cure for him fast. I don't know what's wrong with him and why he has so little control over himself but it's getting worse and worse, this village may not survive if we don't hurry."

"I agree Kaira-chan but…it's not as easily done as it is said. I've been researching this entire time, I haven't found a single clue so far. I guess since Danyo-kun is restrained and unconscious I will return to my research. Kaira, would you care to help?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama. If it will help Danyo-kun, I will." Kaira took one last look at Gaara and the unconscious boy he was holding before following Tsunade to her room.

Gaara increased his hold on Danyo in case he woke up again, then took off for a more secure room one of the shinobi's told him to bring him. Everyone was reassured and sent back to bed for the remaining hours of the night, which weren't many. Halfway there Danyo regained consciousness.

"G-Gaara-kun…? Where am I?" Danyo asked quietly after registering in his mind that he was over Gaara's shoulder and moving at a fast pace.

"A new location for you."

"W-why?"

"You attacked Kaira, then me and destroyed quite a bit of the Hokage tower. You're too dangerous to allow to stay there." Gaara stated then immediately regretted it, remembering when people used to say things like that to him. Danyo was silent. "Kaira and Tsunade are working on a cure. So don't...don't worry." **Hehe…** _Shut it Shukaku… _**Softie.**_ Teme._

"'K-kay…" _He's so…childish. He's no different than the last time I saw him before we were separated…I wonder…Do people think I'm childish? Probably…_ **Well you know what I think, I- **_Shut up dammit! I don't care what you think!_ Danyo sighed and relaxed again fully allowing Gaara to take him to his new room, which so happened to be at the edge of town. The small place looked like it was made completely of steel, Gaara wouldn't have been surprised if it was, and it had quite a few guards around it too. _Doubt it'll keep him in if he starts again…_ Cautiously one guard opened the door allowing Gaara to take Danyo inside.

"So…I guess I'll be here for a while…right?" Danyo asked quietly just as Gaara turned to leave.

"Probably." Gaara started walking again leaving Danyo to his thoughts.

HAHA! Done! Exams were this week …-.- So I actually had an excuse for being slow. It was finished 3 days ago anyway but I couldn't upload. I assure you though, after this week when summer starts I shall update more often since I can stay up late more often and that's usually when I write. (Right now it's 12 a.m. O.O) Ah well… how'd you like it? Please review for me, flames reluctantly accepted. -.- But I like fire so I guess it's all good, though I might have to cry if you're really mean to me T.T (sniffle)


	13. A Sliver of Hope

So This Is Love

By Amber Cote

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters mentioned except the OCs as well as the story-line.

Summary: All throughout his life Gaara has never known the meaning of love. No one showed it to him. In a desperate attempt to escape the comments of the villagers and the loneliness he felt, Gaara left the sand village and somehow ended up in the middle of a long-term training mission for all the Konoha Genins in the middle of a forest in a small cabin. A new girl, an orphan with amnesia befriends Gaara and is starting to make him feel strange while he stays with them. No Yaoi, shonen-ai or anything creepy like that although we all know many people somehow seems to like it… oddly. It just doesn't fit this story. (Gaara x OC maybe some others)

("Normal Speech", 'Flashbacks', _Gaara's Thoughts, _**Shukaku Speaking**)

Mmmeh... I have no excuses this time. O.o I was just being lazy ehehe... and enjoying the summer –sweat drop- plus I had to go to NH o.o;; Anyhow here's the next chappy, hmmm I don't even know how many more there will be. I'll think about that before I sleep I guess. Well enjoy my crapily (not really a word) written chapter.

"Tsunade-sama, I've found it!" Kaira shouted across the room pulling out an old dusty book from one of the shelves. Tsunade then made her way through the piles of books which had accumulated across the floor. "Look here, extraction jutsu. But… see, it won't kill the person performing it like that other one used on Naruto, it won't kill Danyo either. Who knew such a convenient jutsu existed."

"It would only work if Danyo hasn't had this demon since birth, like Gaara. It wouldn't work on someone like Gaara. Is there a way to find this out?"

"I'm not sure… maybe, maybe Gaara knows. After all they're twins and…"

"Twins. If Gaara had it since birth then most likely Danyo did too. Forget this one then, keep searching." Tsunade said before yawning and tossing the book into one of the piles on the floor.

"But Tsuna-" Tsunade interrupted before Kaira could finish.

"As convenient as that one may be it won't work if Danyo was born with his demon, we don't want to give them false hope or make them upset, if nothing else turns up by tomorrow we'll try it, deal? It's too early to tell, there may be others and something as convenient as this one probably had its secrets." Kaira sighed and continued plundering through the forgotten bookshelves.

Meanwhile Gaara had just left Danyo in his new room, if anyone wanted to call it that, a jail cell would suit it much better. _Damn… this is annoying. When are they going to find something, I'm tired from all this fighting… _**Pfft.** _Don't even start. _**Fine. Fine. **_Man I'm starving… isn't there a good place to eat around here or something… damn foreign countries…_ Just then he spotted a familiar orange jacket run by and stop at a stand not too far from him. _Uzumaki…_ Just then his nose caught the scent drifting from the shop. _Ramen…mmm sounds good right about now._ Suddenly he was thrown back into reality as a hand flew back and forth in front of his face.

"Oi, oi Gaara! Why are you drooling?" Naruto shouted in Gaara's ear. _Don't kill Uzumaki, don't kill Uzumaki._ (Gaara: -twitch twitch- Uhh yeah sorry, I'm suffering from insomnia right now I swear so I'm not completely coherent. :D)

"I'm not drooling!" Gaara scowled and turned away.

"Hey… you know if you're hungry I could buy you a bowl of ramen. But only one, the rest are for me!"

"Sure…uh…thanks." Naruto stared at him blankly. "What?"

"N-nothing…never mind, let's go eat already." He answered hurrying back towards the ramen stand.

Kaira awoke to a book falling on her head, she then unstuck her face from another book which she had fallen asleep on and stood up. Tsunade was in her chair slumped on the desk on top of an open book.

"Tsunade…sama… wake up." Tsunade awoke reluctantly and reached immediately for her half-filled bottle of sake from the previous night. "I haven't found anything else yet, have you?"

"No. I know what you're thinking. Let's go talk to Danyo." Tsunade sighed putting down the now empty sake bottle.

Danyo's eyes were wide as Kaira read the scroll to him.

"Y-you guys mean I can be cured? I thought the only procedure caused the user to die. You guys…Kaira, Tsunade-sama, you won't die from this right?"

"Of course not! Actually…Gaara is the one who'll have to perform the jutsu, it has to be a blood-related person. He won't die though, we checked through it. I'm really surprised we found something of this sort." Kaira smiled. Danyo just nodded with his head down. Kaira looked at him confused, "Danyo…?" He looked up at the sound of her voice, he was smiling but crying at the same time.

"I'm ok, I'm really, really happy you found this. Will…will it work for my brother too?" Kaira stopped smiling at him.

"Danyo…It'll only work on someone who hasn't had the demon all their life. So Gaara won't be able to. I'm sorry, the only one that may work for him, we're not sure it will but it's the one that kills the user." Kaira felt a stinging sensation in her eyes and willed it back, she didn't want to break down in front of him. One stray tear made it's way down her cheek and came to a stop on her chin before dripping onto her folded hands below. Just then Tsunade stood and turned to leave motioning for Kaira to follow.

"We need to inform Gaara of this and double-check that he'll be willing to cooperate. Also we'll need to prepare as it is a long, tedious procedure. Danyo nodded to himself, hoping Gaara would really want to help him. Gaara was walking around when suddenly he sneezed. _Damn It…_ Kaira came running to him to inform him of Tsunade's summoning.


	14. So What's The News?

So This Is Love

By Amber Cote

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters mentioned except the OCs as well as the story-line.

Summary: All throughout his life Gaara has never known the meaning of love. No one showed it to him. In a desperate attempt to escape the comments of the villagers and the loneliness he felt, Gaara left the sand village and somehow ended up in the middle of a long-term training mission for all the Konoha Genins in the middle of a forest in a small cabin. A new girl, an orphan with amnesia befriends Gaara and is starting to make him feel strange while he stays with them. No Yaoi, shonen-ai or anything creepy like that although we all know many people somehow seems to like it… oddly. It just doesn't fit this story. (Gaara x OC maybe some others)

("Normal Speech", 'Flashbacks', _Gaara's Thoughts, _**Shukaku Speaking**)

Yeah… so my problems are not over but I guess that's no reason to not update, I was partially lazy too hehe.. GOMEN! dodges randomly thrown objects from the VERY few people left waiting So yeah, I'm going to do my very best to finish this story, not sure if I still want to do a sequel but I WILL finish this story for those of you who're left. Thank you all for the reviews and well…here you go.

"Hai Hokage-sama, you called for me?" Gaara questioned standing in front of her giant desk that was full of papers, looking rather bored at the moment.

"Yes Gaara. We've found a certain procedure that can remove this demon in Danyo, BUT, it must be performed by a family member and we're hoping that would be you. Seeing as we don't know how long Danyo may hold out so it would be best not to call Temari-san and Kankuro-san." Tsunade explained, "Think about it for a bit but don't take too long; remember your brother's life relies on this answer, think it over wisely. You are dismissed."

Gaara left Tsunade's office in a hurry, it was almost sundown and he really wanted to find a nice spot to sit and think for a while. _His life depends on this huh…_ _what would Naruto do? I don't know how to act like a brother much less make this type of decision… _He thought plopping down on top of a hill before staring into the sunset. _Wonder what Uzumaki is up to…ramen probably…_ Before he knew it the sun was fully hidden behind the horizon and the stars began to peek out behind the giant black curtain of nothingness. _Well…_**Stop talking to yourself already and go find that Uzumaki boy, you're getting on my nerves.**_ Hn.._** Don't grunt at me either.**

Meanwhile Kaira was sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen with Naruto and Iruka. Naruto had badgered Iruka into treating him and Kaira to ramen. Naruto slurped down three bowls of ramen already and was currently asking for another while Iruka started his second and Kaira was only halfway done with her first. She was too deep in thought to be eating much. Danyo was suffering and she wasn't really sure if Gaara would accept the task of performing that jutsu. She sighed and took another bite of ramen then finally noticed that Naruto had been staring at her for a while it seemed.

"Ne…Kaira-chan? What's up you've been kind of out of it?" Naruto asked slurping down some more ramen.

"Nothing don't worry Naruto."

"Kaira." Kaira turned to see Gaara behind her, she smiled meekly.

"What is it Gaara?"

"Can we talk somewhere?" He asked though it wasn't much of a question to him because he didn't expect her to say no or anything.

"Sure. Bye Naruto, Iruka-sensei, thank you very much for the ramen. Naruto you can finish mine." Kaira smiled and waved in their direction as she turned to leave. Gaara grunted a good-bye and turned to leave as well, heading towards the hill he'd been on earlier. He looked out at the silhouette of the houses from the village. "Gaara? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I don't know if I want to help Danyo… I wanted to know your opinion because even though I know he's my brother and I should care about family, I don't really want to in my head because of everything he's done. But I also know that's wrong, it's like seeking revenge on something someone did on accident. I'm not that kind of person anymore but it still doesn't change what I'm thinking in my head. I don't know if you understood that but I'd still like to know what you think I should do." Gaara explained staring into space.

"Well, you said that not caring about family because of something they did accidentally is like seeking revenge and you're not that kind of person anymore right?" He nodded to himself, which was good enough for her, "So then your only other option would be to do it because he _IS_ family. I mean either way…it's not like you'll die. This isn't a jutsu that will kill you like the one used on Naruto-kun so what's to lose? If you don't you may just lose your brother and you've just started to get to know him and remember he even existed. That's the way I think of it at least."

It took a moment until finally Gaara snapped back to reality and smirked. "Yeah, suppose that sounds about right… and uh thanks." Kaira smiled and waved goodbye before returning to her room as it was getting pretty late out.

"He's so strange…but I guess growing up like he did then having the sense beat into him not even that long ago it's pretty normal for him to have no clue what to do. Poor thing…" Kaira said to no one in particular as she walked through the sleeping village.

Gaara smiled inwardly, something he couldn't quite get to be more outward. It usually came out as a smirk or something that did nothing but scare people. Maybe he should practice on that one a bit? The cool breeze picked up his hair, trying to run away with it but to no avail. His face shone more pale than normal as the moon hung high over his head lighting the village slightly. _Wonder what I'm actually going to have to do for this jutsu… this is probably going to be so troublesome. _(Sorry Shika, Gaara stole your line.) **That's too bad huh? Wouldn't it be better if you were dead? Then you wouldn't have to worry about doing or being anything. A lot of people would be happier too don't you think?** _Not anymore. I would've gladly accepted the deadly one before had I even cared enough to get this far at all. _** Uh…huh...**_ -sigh- I'm going…to my room now, leave me be._ He judged it to be nearly eleven as he left his spot on the hill overlooking the village. Everyone was surely asleep now, even Kaira.

Finally he collapsed in a heap onto his bed and lay in that position for a bit before turning onto his back. There he stared at the ceiling until sleep overtook him. _Funny…thought you'd take over if I fell asleep?_ **Would you like me to?** _No…just a thought. _**I can be nice if I want to.** _That's hard to believe…_ Gaara slept dreamlessly, or at least, he didn't remember having a dream. Morning came fast and so did the obnoxious wake up call courtesy of the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. Before Gaara could react, Naruto's loud voice filled the room earning him a curt punch when he finally rolled out of bed; now with a headache.

"Keep it down Uzumaki." With that Gaara walked past him and off to find himself some breakfast.

"Uh uh wait! Tsunade wanted me to get you and Kaira. She wants to discuss the preparations for something important with you guys, but the dumb old lady wouldn't tell me what it was! She said it was a secret. Ne Ne Gaara wanna tell me what it is?" Naruto begged following the red-head out the door.

"Well Hokage-sama will have to wait, I'm hungry. Let's go get ramen." Gaara stated bluntly and continued on out the door.

"Great! You buyin'?"

"I guess." Naruto bounded ahead yelling "Yahoo!" leaving Gaara to wonder if he should regret saying that. Once they got to Ichiraku and 5 bowls of ramen later they were well on their way back to the Hokage tower to meet with Tsunade. Kaira was waiting outside for them, fairly impatiently might I add. By that Naruto knew Tsunade wasn't going to be happy with Gaara and probably him too.

Right on target. Tsunade was sitting at her desk looking very angry. She sighed as all three of the young nins walked through the door and assembled in front of her cluttered desk. "Well it's about time _someone_ showed his face." Just as he thought, she was angry. "Have you come to a decision Gaara?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, I will peform that jutsu on Danyo. What do I need to do?" He replied.

"Alright then… Kaira will assist in the preparations but otherwise you are on your own. We trust you to be wise with your decisions and not do anything stupid. While it's true there are no chances of you dying during this procedure, a number of other things could go wrong if you're not careful. I'll explain in just a moment." She reached into one of the many piled of papers and found the book containing the scroll that would be used to prepare and perform the jutsu.

Sorry this is so short I wrote more but decided to put it into the next chapter instead. Seeing as I don't have the details of the procedure in order yet I didn't want to write out her explaining and I didn't want to jump ahead just yet ehehehe….hehe… anyways… hope you enjoyed stay tuned for another chapter as soon as possible!


	15. Good News

So This Is Love

By Amber Cote

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters mentioned except the OCs as well as the story-line.

Summary: All throughout his life Gaara has never known the meaning of love. No one showed it to him. In a desperate attempt to escape the comments of the villagers and the loneliness he felt, Gaara left the sand village and somehow ended up in the middle of a long-term training mission for all the Konoha Genins in the middle of a forest in a small cabin. A new girl, an orphan with amnesia befriends Gaara and is starting to make him feel strange while he stays with them. No Yaoi, shonen-ai or anything creepy like that although we all know many people somehow seems to like it… oddly. It just doesn't fit this story. (Gaara x OC maybe some others)

("Normal Speech", 'Flashbacks', _Gaara's Thoughts, _**Shukaku Speaking**)

Yeah as soon as possible my arse…-rolls eyes at herself- Well here's your update xD. I'm currently wired on Monster energy drinks and bored as hell so this is what you get from it. It's about time I updated anyways sorry for the delay I'm just not into this story anymore. I will finish it though, it's a promise. So don't fret. Next story will be a Bleach story and maybe I'll get around to posting the next chapters of my KH one as well. –sweat drops- That's my problem.. I wish I could write as fast as my brain thinks up stories then I wouldn't get bored with them and you all could enjoy it before I get irritated with typing them out and quit. xD Enough of my ranting on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 15: Good News

"There are a few risks to this procedure if it isn't performed correctly, so Kaira will be here to make preparations." Tsunade instructed. "Neither yours nor Danyo's life will be in danger but there are long term physical and psychological ailments that may occur if you make a mistake. So don't screw up got it?"

"Right. So what are these preparations?"

"Ne ne Granny when are you going to tell me what this is about!?" Naruto interrupted. A vein popped over Tsunade's head.

"We're conducting a jutsu on Danyo to take out his demon." Gaara replied before Tsunade could tell Naruto to shut up.

"Oooooooh great!"

"Now then. Gaara, you'll have to write a few certain symbols on Danyo's forehead, chest and back and also on the ground beneath him for the jutsu as well as few on yourself. I'll show you them in a moment. Also there's a special incantation if you will that you'll have to say correctly for them to come into effect. That I will also show you in a moment. Let's see now… where's that scroll." Tsunade explained, searching through a nearby pile of scrolls. "Ah found it."

Gaara stared at the scroll she held out to him for a moment before taking it and opening it. He studied the strange characters printed on the scroll. "So how am I supposed to write these on him and me?"

"Ah damnit, let me find the other scroll to go with it. It should be explained in that one." Naruto started tapping his foot impatiently. After a few more moments of Tsunade cursing and throwing scrolls around everyone was alerted that she found it when she laughed and voiced a victory cheer.

Meanwhile Danyo sat quietly in his protected cell awaiting someone to come and tell him what was going to happen next. He stared out the heavily barred skylight window at the moving cloud above before spacing out.

A messenger shinobi appeared outside the cell, Danyo could faintly hear the guards and him exchange a few words and the small door window was opened to reveal the visiting shinobi's face.

"I'm here to deliver a message from the Hokage." Danyo knew this must be the news about the procedure. He stared impatiently waiting for the answer. "She has instructed me to tell you that Gaara has agreed to perform the procedure and that it will take place in a week. That is all."

Danyo nodded and the window was closed again. He went back to staring out of the skylight window. He smiled to himself and fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Am I doing this right or not already!?" Gaara growled clearly aggravated as he painted symbols on a practice dummy for the sixth time.

"You're doing just fine Gaara keep painting." Laughed Kaira and pointed to the next spot a symbol should go according to the scroll she was reading. After the last symbol was painted he removed his shirt and started painting on his chest. "This will be the hard part Gaara."

"Tell me why you can't just do this? It's not like it matters who draws the stupid symbols I just have to do the incantation right?" He mumbled rubbing off a mistake he made on his chest.

"Is it really that big of a deal?"

"It is." Kaira grabbed the brush from his hand and painted three symbols on his forehead and five on his chest in a pentagon shape.

"There, happy now?" He nodded smirking at her earning him a roll of the eyes.

"Well let's go already I have other things that need to be done." Gaara stood and slipped on his shirt before taking off to go watch the sunset, not like there was anything better to do he still had 2 more days until the procedure.

The week passed quickly, Danyo awoke with a start when he heard the locks to the cell being opened. He opened his eyes to see Kaira and Gaara standing over him.

"Ready?" Danyo looked up at his twin.

"Mm. Let's go." He stood and followed the two towards an open area.

"Kneel." Danyo did as instructed and Gaara took off his shirt. "Take yours off too; Kaira has to write the symbols." Kaira came up behind him, wrote some symbols in a star-shape on his back, a pentagon on his chest and three symbols on his forehead before moving to Gaara. She copied the same symbols as Danyo's onto his forehead and five different symbols on his chest also in a pentagon shape.

"All set, Gaara draw the symbols on the ground around him." Gaara traced the symbols he practiced all week long onto the ground surrounding Danyo and knelt down before him.

"Ready?"

"…Do it." Gaara began to speak rapidly in what seemed like another language moving his hands just as fast with many different hand seals, he placed his hand over one of the symbols in front of him and Danyo. His speech slowed but nothing he said could be made out anyway. He slammed his hand into Danyo's chest right the middle of the five symbols and for a split second you could actually see the demon. Danyo's eyes grew wide and his breath caught in his throat as he could feel the demon being pushed out of him he then fell unconscious. Kaira was behind him and caught the demon in a jar sealing it in quickly with another jutsu.

"It's done. He should be just fine after some rest. I'll have Shizune-san watch him closely. Gaara you carry him while I hurry and bring this to Tsunade, there's no telling if it can break out or something." Gaara watched Kaira run off clutching the jar tightly before looking down at his twins' peaceful face.

"So we made it…" Gaara slid Danyo's body onto his back and carried him towards the Hokage tower. Now that the demon was gone, they wouldn't have to worry about him attacking Kaira and he didn't have to be kept in a cell away from everything and everyone.

* * *

Danyo ended up sleeping for nearly a week, other than the abnormally long sleep Shizune saw nothing wrong with him. No side effects from the Jutsu, no signs of the demon being still there and they all hoped for the best seeing as no one would know anything for sure until he actually woke up and came into contact with people. Gaara much to everyone's surprise came to see him everyday and sat there until visiting hours were over in the hospital. _What am I even going to say to him when he wakes up? Congratz? What about when it's time for me to leave... I have to go home eventually... and Kaira… I don't…don't want to leave her. _**Really now? You've fallen for the girl then?** _…I have._ **Then spawn me a demon child. AHAHAHA.** _WHAT!? I can't…We...I'm only…I mean… SHUT UP SHUKAKU!_ **HAHAHAHAHAHA! The look on your face child was precious. If only demon's had camera's I'd pay to keep a shot of that one.** _I've had enough of you. Go away._

"Uhm…Gaara-san? Gaara-san. Gaara-san!" A nurse called to the spaced-out boy sitting in her way. He snapped back to reality and looked up at her. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over and I need to change Danyo's IV."

"Hn." He got up and walked to the door before taking another look at his sleeping twin. _Wake up already… I just met you again. Don't die on me._ He glared into space as Shukaku chuckled in his ear and walked away leaving a confused and scared nurse behind. He found himself on the rooftop of the hospital staring up at the moon. It was nearly full. He found a perfect spot and plopped himself down to think in what he hoped would be peace and quiet; meaning Shukaku didn't put in his two cents. (That IS how you spell that stupid saying right? I don't wanna look like more of an idiot than I already do. Oh well, I'm sure you get it sorry for the interruption.) Kaira came up behind him and sat beside him. There was a long silence between them, one that neither of them minded. She shifted and rested her head on his shoulder. After what seemed like forever to both of them, she spoke up.

"Gaara, what's going to happen when you go home?" He blinked and stayed silent. "I mean… are you going to take Danyo with you since he was born in Suna and he's your brother? Or is he going to go back to Sound?"

"That's up to him. He's not a child and while he is my twin he can and should think for himself. If he wants to come to Suna, I'll let him. I actually…want to get to know him more. We played once when we were small and other than me saving him from being killed that one time… I have no more memories of him. I don't know anything about him." Kaira smiled. "I can tell people loads of stuff about Temari and Kankurou even though until now I couldn't care less about them, but I can't do the same for him. For some reason, I don't like that."

"I think this is the most I've heard you talk ever." She poked at his side and giggled. "I like it a lot. Can't wait until he wakes up though, surprising that we were best friends and after the sacrifice he made for me I couldn't even remember him."

"Well you _did_ have amnesia you know."

"True. True." Kaira smiled at him earning her a confused stare. "I think I really do love you Gaara. It's strange because it hasn't been long since we first met, but I really enjoy being around you and…" She was cut short by a pair of soft lips pressing firmly against her own. She was taken aback but relaxed and kissed back before they both pulled away. Kaira looked down and blushed almost tomato red while Gaara merely shrugged it off with a simple statement.

"Just wanted to know what it felt like." She knew he was lying and he knew it too but they both knew as well that Gaara was too proud to admit it. They stayed for a while longer, sitting side by side in silence staring up at the moon.

Morning came too soon, Kaira woke in her bed. Gaara must've brought her because she didn't remember coming here on her own. Speaking of Gaara, she remembered their kiss last night and wondered where he was. He was probably with Danyo. She got out of bed and changed her clothes. Tsunade didn't need her for anything today so she decided to go visit Danyo, she hadn't really seen him since she brought him there.

Gaara was sitting beside Danyo's bed just as she presumed. He didn't even budge when she came in; he was staring into space again. He snapped out of it and looked down just as Danyo's eyes fluttered and opened slowly.

"Wha…" He whispered looking at his surroundings before his memory came back.

"You've been sleeping a little longer than we thought you would. But it worked as far as we know. He's gone, he won't bother you anymore. Isn't that great?" Kaira chirped happily hugging him.

"I guess…How long have I been sleeping?"

"A week." Gaara answered.

"Wow… Hey Gaara? Thanks." Danyo smiled and Gaara nodded. "So hey, you think they'll let me out anytime soon? I can't wait to get out and not be scared my demon is gonna kill something."

"I'll check with a nurse." Kaira left in search of Danyo's nurse that was scheduled to that room. Gaara stayed quiet for a moment, still unsure of what he wanted to say to his brother.

"Gaara? Can I ask you something?" Gaara looked at him and nodded. "Do you think I could come back to Suna with you?"

"Yeah if that's what you want. Temari and Kankurou will be happy I'm sure." Danyo smiled again. Just then Kaira came back in with the nurse. The nurse proceeded to do a quick check-up on him.

"Well there Mr….-"

"Danyo." He replied cutting her off.

"Right, Mr. Danyo you're healthy so you may leave but do not by all means hesitate to come back if you feel something isn't right. You hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." He bolted up, ignoring the fact that Kaira was in the room and he was wearing a Johnny that wasn't tied in the back and raced to the restroom with his clothes. Kaira squealed and covered her eyes as he ran past her before breaking out into a fit of giggles at how childish he was. Gaara smirked at the scene before him and the nurse just shook her head and left to do a check-up on another patient.

* * *

So what you guys think? Good? Bad? Review and I'll give cookies! –smiles- I'm not quite sure how I'm gonna end this so I'm just gonna write as I come up with things. Workin' on the next one. Wish me luck. xD


	16. So This Is Love

So This Is Love

By Amber Cote

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters mentioned except the OCs as well as the story-line.

Summary: All throughout his life Gaara has never known the meaning of love. No one showed it to him. In a desperate attempt to escape the comments of the villagers and the loneliness he felt, Gaara left the sand village and somehow ended up in the middle of a long-term training mission for all the Konoha Genins in the middle of a forest in a small cabin. A new girl, an orphan with amnesia befriends Gaara and is starting to make him feel strange while he stays with them. No Yaoi, shonen-ai or anything creepy like that although we all know many people somehow seems to like it… oddly. It just doesn't fit this story. (Gaara x OC)

("Normal Speech", 'Flashbacks', _Gaara's Thoughts, _**Shukaku Speaking**)

Hey hey guess what!? It hasn't been twenty thousand months since I last updated! So so… hehehe -munches on chocolate chip cookies- So who do I need to give cookies to? Oo –Hands out cookies- Well moving on! Since I usually take so long, I'd just like to note that if anyone finds any inconsistencies in the story let me know 'cuz I tend to miss little things, I usually try to look back and find them before I write something but hey we all make mistakes.

* * *

So This Is Love?

Danyo had been released for only 3 days and so far there were no signs of the jutsu not working or any of the illnesses Tsunade mentioned. His green eyes opened groggily as Kaira shook him from his bed. One glimpse at her smiling face inches from his sent him falling to the floor. Kaira giggled as he rubbed his butt and stood up before going over to his dresser and rummaging through the various articles of clothing.

"Hurry hurry Danyo-kun Gaara is waiting for you." She insisted, this being the fourth time she said it though he never heard the first three.

The three of them spent most of their time together since Danyo woke up, Gaara never showed it but Kaira and Danyo could tell he was enjoying himself. He just needed to learn to be a little more open. Danyo was already adjusted to his new life and Kaira was as carefree as ever even though she lost her chance to graduate with the rest of the kids her age. She felt better knowing she got back her memories, made two new friends, and Gaara liked her. Tsunade had been informed of both hers and Danyo's background.

"Danyooooo are you done yet? You take longer than a girl does!" Kaira giggled, she'd gone outside to wait with Gaara who just smirked at her. "Is that a challenge of some sort Mr. Evil stare?"

"Now whatever would make you think that?" He replied after he pounced on her, pinning her to the ground, "now what was it normal people do?" He started to tickle her.

"Gaara, Gaara stop I can't breathe" She gasped in between fits of laughter. Danyo raised an eyebrow at them as he walked out of his room witnessing them on the floor having a tickle fight, honestly the last thing he'd expect seeing Gaara do but then again, Kaira always worked miracles on people somehow ever since she was little. He remembered a short scene of one of her "miracles."

' "Danyoooo let's hurry up with the shopping I want to play." A very cheerful, young Kaira whined before prancing ahead to the first stop on their list leaving Danyo behind to carry the bag they were to put the goods in. He smiled and hurried to catch up to her. When he got to the stand, she was talking to an old man and at second glance Danyo recognized him as a local thief and stood behind the man, ready to react if Kaira was in any danger. Kaira was staring up at him smiling the same warm smile she gave everyone.

"You know mister, I won't tell on you 'cuz I'm not a tattle-tale but you shouldn't steal. It's not nice. The seller people work really hard to sell this stuff so they can get food for themselves and their families and you're taking it without paying them! So now they're not going to have enough to eat and they'll close their shop and you won't be able to steal anymore anyways." She scolded waggling her finger at the man. Danyo wanted to roll his eyes, that wasn't going to stop a thief like him, not in a lifetime.

"You know little brat, that makes a lot of sense…I guess." He took the apples he shoved in his pocket, put them back on the table and walked away without another word. Kaira grinned and this time Danyo really did roll his eyes.'

"Well, I'm ready you two. Stop flirting and let's go get some food I think my stomachs eating itself." He walked on ahead as Kaira succeeded in pushing Gaara off and they both followed behind towards a certain little ramen shop. It became a meeting place for the three when they weren't already together and they were certain to meet up with Naruto who sometimes tagged along when he wasn't training or on a mission.

"So after our so called breakfast, what's on the agenda today boys?" Kaira asked walking ahead of them and turned to walk backwards while waiting for an answer. She got two shrugs from the twins. In the end, they ended up cloud watching from one of the hills. Shikamaru was a little aggravated that his spot was not only taken but taken by three people, one of which was noisy, another was likely to kill him if he looked at him wrong and the third was a complete mystery so he walked back home, opting to come back later providing they were gone by then.

After their cloud watching, which hadn't really been cloud watching at all as Kaira had ended up wrestling with Danyo who dragged Gaara into the mess and they all lost the match after getting tangled together. _Funny, never thought I'd enjoy all this…friend stuff. It feels good. This must be what everyone feels like when they're together with other people…no wonder I never made sense to them. _

"I wonder who would win in a fair battle, no demons, no weapons, just hand-to-hand combat. Danyo or Gaara?" Kaira thought out loud. Danyo smirked and stared Gaara in the eye challenging him.

"Let's go at it then shall we Nii-san?" Gaara taken aback by the sudden name he was given, grinned wildly back and took stance.

"You know we don't even know who was born first, but I'm flattered you assumed I am above you." Danyo laughed and ran forward throwing a punch towards Gaara but was blocked by sand. Immediately Gaara countered by throwing his own punch landing it right on Danyo's left shoulder pushing him back a bit. He sprinted back towards Gaara, faked a punch to Gaara's left, confusing the sand, and with speed almost like Rock Lee's he appeared behind Gaara landing a blow to the back of the head knocking Gaara to the ground. He pounced, trying to pin Gaara down and rain punches on him but as he came down he caught a foot to the stomach and was pushed back again as Gaara stood up quickly and followed Danyo kicking him in the side sending him flying to his right into some bushes. Danyo came staggering out holding his side.

"I think we've got our winner, god that hurt like a…"

"Danyo." Kaira warned cutting him off. Gaara smiled and walked over to his brother, not completely sure of himself but taking the chance anyway. He grabbed Danyo's arm and supported him with his shoulders, walking back towards the village in order to bandage him up.

"Nice one, nii-san." Danyo laughed. "Guess I need to work harder."

"I suppose so."

"Hey nii-san?" Danyo whispered. "You like Kaira right?" Gaara nodded slowly, taking a second to ponder the thought of it before answering. "Is she coming home with us? Can we ask the Hokage's permission? I mean cuz she was originally from sound and since she's got her memory back she can either stay in Konoha, go back to sound, or come to Suna with us right?"

"Makes sense. I was thinking of asking the Hokage as well but I think it's more up to Kaira than us, we should talk it over with her before anyone else." Danyo nodded before looking back at Kaira who was trailing behind, staring like a child at the scenery surrounding them.

"Kaira! You're lagging!" He called snapping the girl back to attention causing her to jog back to a suitable distance from them grinning at nothing in particular.

Once back at the village, Danyo decided he'd stay in his room and sleep, letting his slight injuries heal up. The sun was going down already and the sky turned pastel colors. The moon shone and the stars staring peeking out of the sky one by one. Kaira and Gaara were already perched in the latter's favorite spot staring out at the sunset, or at least what they could see of it. The bustling of the village started to die down as working men and women returned to their families ready to eat after a long hard day's work. _Wonder what Temari and Kankurou are up to? Maybe I shouldn't go back… we could all stay here couldn't we? And since… no that wouldn't work, the villagers here are still wary of me since the death of the previous Hokage and the part I played in it all. They wouldn't trust me, they'd trust Naruto more than they'd trust me…_ **Babbling on to yourself again I see eh host? **_Just when I thought maybe you died or disappeared or something you come and interrupt my private thoughts. _**There's no such thing as privacy as long as I'm around my boy.** _Got that right…_ Kaira stared at Gaara's irritated, spaced out face knowing full well he was having a chat with his demon. It scared her just a bit, but then again, she knew she was the last person Gaara would hurt. The buildings were now shining bright orange and fading fast to black as the last of the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Gaara still was spaced out and looking more angry than irritated now so she decided to poke him, wondering what kind of reaction she'd get from him if any. Gaara blinked and frowned before looking clearly confused at her, she giggled in response.

"You looked like you weren't having much of a fun conversation with Shukaku…so I decided to but in on it. Too bad I can't talk to him too, I'm kind of curious."

"You wouldn't want to." He directed his attention to the moon above him. "Say… I was wondering..." He paused, not completely knowing why it was difficult to ask such a simple question. "Since you remember everything and stuff…would you come back to Suna with me?"

"I don't know… I've been here a long time and I have friends here." Kaira said slowly, trying to think it over. "I…well actually yeah Gaara, I would like to come to Suna with you. What's going to happen to Danyo?"

"He's coming too."

"That's good. I wouldn't want to leave him behind, especially after remembering everything and finding out you guys are brothers." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. The feeling was still so new to Gaara and it made him blush like crazy. His face was as red as a tomato and for the first time in years he felt too shy to say or do anything. After a moment he wrapped his arms around her as well. _So this is love?_

* * *

Thank you thank you everyone who reviewed and whatnot. I love you all. This is the end of my dinky story, hope you liked, if not well hey I like fire. If you're a bleach fan, check out my new story My Precious Flower. If not well I'll try to do something with my other ones I suppose. Thanks again everyone. 3 3 3 


End file.
